


Dans les ombres

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Found Family, Mutual Pining, Team as Family, multiple caméos star wars, un AU White Collar qui part en vrille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: « Je me suis dit que peut-être, si Mothma est d’accord, je pourrais voir à vous aider plus. Vous avez clairement besoin de mon aide, » ajoute-t-elle rapidement.« Bien. »Jyn pose une main sur le lit. « Ça ne te dérangerait pas, que je reste dans les parages ? » demande-t-elle.Cassian sourit. C’est la première fois, pense-t-elle, qu’elle voit l’un de ses sourires atteindre ses yeux. « Je pense que je survivrai. »





	Dans les ombres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170488) by [StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer). 



> Nouvelle trad, nouvel AU, même OTP.
> 
> Merci à StormDancer pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire son oeuvre.

Jyn est assise à côté du lit d’hôpital de Cassian quand il se réveille pour de bon. Elle peut voir sa confusion, sa peur et sa méfiance, qui lui font se demander où d’autre il s’est déjà réveillé sans savoir où il était, et elle pose une main sur son épaule, gentiment pour ne pas lui faire plus mal. « Tu es à l’hôpital, lui dit-elle. Tu es resté inconscient presque une semaine. »

La panique dans son regard reflue lentement, tandis que ses yeux parcourent le visage de Jyn, son corps. « On a survécu, alors ? » demande-t-il, d’une voix faible mais où transparaît clairement la surprise, et Jyn pourrait rire si elle se rappelait comment faire. Si elle ne se rappelait pas encore la main de son père retombant de sa joue et _Stardust_ , la peur du programme Étoile de la Mort. Krennic et ses tatouages de l’Empire, braquant son arme sur elle. Le visage de Cassian quand Krennic était tombé, la peur et la résignation et cet espoir obstiné. 

« Tout juste. Tu t’es brisé quasiment toutes les côtes, tu as perdu assez de sang pour trois personnes, et un tas d’autres trucs que les médecins n’ont pas voulu me dire. » Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu’aucun contact d’urgence ne s’était manifesté, autre que Mothma, une fois.

« Et les autres ?

— Tous ici. Baze et Chirrut sont sortis hier. » Ils sont partis maintenant, hors de portée du FBI et de leurs traqueurs. Jyn leur aurait bien dit au revoir, si ça n’avait pas été hors de sa portée à elle aussi. « Bodhi a été salement brûlé, mais les docteurs disent qu’ils devrait s’en tirer. » Elle marque une pause, mais Cassian la regarde comme s’il savait. « Kay - il est dans un coma artificiel. Il a pris une balle... » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Elle n’avait pas vraiment apprécié Kay, cet homme acerbe avec ses vieux tatouages de l’Empire, et la façon dont il la regardait comme si elle ne valait rien et qu’il ne la tolérait que pour le bien de Cassian, mais il avait fermé les portes et les avait tenues suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Cassian et elle de grimper.

Cassian déglutit, et hoche la tête. « Et est-ce que c’était- est-ce qu’ils ont-

— C’est fini, » dit-elle. Il y a plus à raconter, ce que quelqu’un fera plus tard, quelqu’un qui était là - au sujet de l’équipe Crime Organisé, de l’agent Organa et ce petit nouveau Skywalker et ce contrebandier Solo, qui, ensemble, avaient réussi à faire sauter le serveur en dépit de tout. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. « Il n’y a plus d’Étoile de la Mort. »

Quelque chose en lui se détend. Elle se demande si elle devrait appeler une infirmière, lui obtenir plus d’anesthésiants, mais elle a l’impression qu’il préfère encore la douleur à un esprit embrumé. « Et toi ?

— Je m’en suis tirée avec une commotion et un bras cassé. » Elle retire la main qui repose sur son épaule pour désigner son bras en écharpe. Cassian continue de la dévisager, et elle commence à hausser les épaules avant de se rappeler que ça va faire mal. « Je ne peux toujours pas m’éloigner de toi à plus de deux kilomètres, tu te souviens ?

— Il y a plein de place sur deux kilomètres, » fait-il remarquer, et elle change de position, mal à l’aise.

« J’ai pensé - » Et elle a eu beaucoup de temps pour penser cette semaine, à propos de ces derniers jours, à propos de sa vie. Penser à la prison et à la façon dont elle s’en était sortie. À Cassian et son fusil sniper, qui n’avait pas tiré. Au sourire féroce de Saw, à la main de son père dans ses cheveux, pour la dernière fois. « Je me suis dit que peut-être, si Mothma est d’accord, je pourrais voir à vous aider plus. Vous avez clairement besoin de mon aide, » ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

« Bien. »

Jyn pose une main sur le lit. « Ça ne te dérangerait pas, que je reste dans les parages ? » demande-t-elle. 

Cassian sourit. C’est la première fois, pense-t-elle, qu’elle voit l’un de ses sourires atteindre ses yeux. « Je pense que je survivrai. »

Sur le lit, leurs doigts se frôlent, puis s’entrelacent.

///

Ce n’est qu’un mois après la destruction de l’Étoile de la Mort que Jyn retourne aux bureaux du FBI. Cassian avait été placé en convalescence pour un mois, et il est toujours son gardien, d’après ce que Mon Mothma lui a dit en quittant la chambre d’hôpital de Cassian - Cassian n’était pas viré, elle restait à sa charge pour les cinq années à venir, et Bodhi allait être admis en tant qu’agent en attente d’une formation, comme il le souhaitait. Jusqu’à ce moment là, Jyn n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l’influence que Cassian avait sur le bureau, en tant qu’agent en col blanc, mais Mothma était rentrée dans cette chambre, et quand elle en était sortie tout était réglé. Cassian ne lui avait pas dit comment il avait accompli tout ça, mais Jyn avait le sentiment qu’il était difficile de virer l’agent qui avait été essentiel pour porter un sérieux coup au plus gros gang de la côte est.

Mais ça avait laissé un mois à remplir à Jyn, et elle avait usé de ce temps pour mettre sa vie en ordre. Elle a une piaule maintenant, un appart minable qu’elle ne peut se payer que parce qu’il est très petit et vraiment très minable, mais il est à elle. Elle a étiré son rayon de huit kilomètres autant qu’elle l’a pu, testant la sensation du bracelet à sa cheville. C’est assez réduit pour l’irriter, mais elle pense aux murs de la prison, à Krennic sur le balcon de Scarif, et pense qu’elle peut probablement vivre avec. Ça lui laisse assez de place pour partir pour de longues courses sans but à travers la ville, se souvenir de son ancienne vie, rendre visite à Baze et Chirrut après qu’ils sont revenus et les laisser lui préparer à dîner.

Et elle fait son deuil. Ou peut-être qu’il ne s’agit pas de deuil, parce que son père était mort à ses yeux depuis des années, et Saw l’avait abandonnée, mais - ça fait l’impression d’un deuil. Comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas réalisé encore avoir. Ça la fait courir plus longtemps, des heures durant, aux frontières de son rayon d’action, jusqu’à ce qu’elle les connaisse par cœur : la bodega qu’elle ne peut pas atteindre de l'autre côté de la rue, avec son vélum en berne et son enseigne 24 HEURES, la borne d’incendie tout juste hors d’atteinte.

Elle n’a pas vu Cassian durant tout ce temps. Une part d’elle a envie de - prendre contact avec lui, de voir comment il va parce qu’elle a le sentiment que le repos forcé n’est pas quelque chose à quoi il est bon, de juste - le voir. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle le justifie en se rappelant qu’il ne prend pas non plus contact avec elle. Elle reçoit des sms, sur le téléphone que le Bureau lui a fourni, qui s’assurent qu’elle a trouvé un logement et la dirigent vers les personnes qui lui fournissent ses accréditations, mais ce sont tous des messages impersonnels. Elle se dit que Mothma pourrait lui envoyer les mêmes messages et qu’elle ne verrait pas la différence. Ce n’est pas qu’elle est désappointée, elle ne s’attendait à rien d’autre. Elle répond de la même façon, des messages courts qui confirment qu’elle a reçu l’information et ne fait rien d’illégal. (Elle n’en fait pas. Vraiment. Pas beaucoup. Rien qui puisse la faire prendre, et c’est plus pour se rappeler qu’elle peut, qu’elle n’est pas dans une cage.)

Mais elle entre dans la pièce, et elle a l’impression que tout le monde la regarde - la criminelle. La fille du gangster. La fille adoptive du fanatique.

Elle redresse la tête. Qu’ils regardent.

« Erso. » La voix de Cassian porte par dessus le brouhaha de l’open space, mais soudain il est à côté d’elle, sa main flottant près de son épaule, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir la toucher. « Tu es avec moi, allons-y. »

Tout le monde cesse brusquement de la regarder, ou détourne le regard de Cassian. Peu importe, de toute façon, parce que Cassian quitte le bureau à grandes enjambées et Jyn doit se dépêcher de le rattraper en marchant aussi vite qu’elle le peut pour que personne ne remarque que ses pas sont moins grands. 

« Où est-ce qu’on va ? » demande-t-elle une fois qu’ils sont dans l’ascenseur. Il s’appuie à la paroi de la cabine ; elle a la sensation qu’il s’agit moins de la pose nonchalante qu’il affectait auparavant et plus d’un signe de fatigue. Il a l’air fatigué, le teint plus pâle qu’il ne l’était avant. Mais elle lui fait la grâce de ne pas le mentionner. 

« On a une affaire. Un réseau de trafic d’art, à New Coruscant. » Il doit remarquer quelque chose dans son expression, parce que, franchement, c’est barbant. « Tu ne sais jamais où ce genre de réseau mène. Souvent il s’agit d’entreprises profitables à de plus gros gangs. »

Voilà qui la fait sourire. Elle est prête à repasser à l’action.

///

« Tu restes dans la voiture.

— Pas question. » Cassian tente de sortir du siège du conducteur, Jyn l’y repousse. Gentiment, parce qu’il est toujours blessé, mais assez pour qu’il se rende compte qu’elle en est _capable_.

« Tu restes, insiste-t-elle. Tu n’es pas prêt à venir te faufiler dans un musée.

— J’ai été déclaré apte au service-

— Tu pouvais à peine rester debout quand on a enquêté en pleine journée, » fait remarquer Jyn, et Cassian plisse les yeux, comme si elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle n’était probablement pas censée s’en rendre compte. « J’y vais. Tu peux rester ici et je resterai en contact sur mon téléphone portable, ou venir avec moi, et je te perdrai. C’est toi qui vois. »

Sa mâchoire remue, se crispe. La frustration lui va bien ; Jyn pourrait s’habituer à cet air de colère impuissante et d’admiration réticente. C’est certainement mieux que le visage impassible qu’il affiche d’habitude. « Très bien, marmonne-t-il, en se rasseyant. Mais tu rapportes tout ce qu’il se passe. Et pas touche à l’art.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demande-t-elle, insultée.

— Si, » répond-il, soudain sérieux, et Jyn déglutit avant de se détourner pour entrer dans le musée sombre.

///

« Bien joué, » dit Mothma en feuilletant le rapport sur les trafiquants. Jyn ne sait pas ce que Cassian a mis là-dedans, combien il y a mis. S’il a mentionné le moment où elle a “emprunté” un Manet pour l’utiliser comme appât. Elle est presque sûre que non, parce que Mothma lève les yeux, et leur sourit. « Vous faites du bon boulot tous les deux.

— Merci, » dit Cassian de là où il se tient, appuyé contre la bibliothèque. Il a refusé de s’asseoir, et Jyn a pensé arguer qu’il en avait vraiment besoin, mais pas devant Mothma. Elle le laisse avoir sa fierté. « C’était surtout Jyn. »

Jyn ne rougit pas, ne fait rien de stupide de ce genre. Elle a fait du bon boulot. Elle le sait. La dernière personne à le lui avoir dit était sa mère.

« De quoi qu’il s’agisse, ça marche. » Mothma referme le rapport. « Bon travail. Rentrez vous reposer. Il y aura du neuf demain matin. »

///

Le matin suivant, les trafiquants ont apparemment disparu, et le Crime Organisé a une autre de ces cérémonies de remise de médaille parce qu’ils ont démantelé une vaste part de l’Empire. Jyn s’en balance.

///

Le temps que Bodhi finisse sa formation, ils ont compris comment travailler ensemble, plus ou moins. Ça consiste en beaucoup de disputes, parce que Jyn pourrait jurer que Cassian rend les choses dix mille fois plus difficiles parfois en écoutant tout ce que dit Mothma, et elle est presque sûre qu’il a plus d’une fois été près de la tuer quand elle le lui a dit. Mais elle a aussi appris qu’il a un sens de l’humour, en dépit du bagage qu’il se traîne ; elle a appris que peu importe comment, miraculeusement, il assurait toujours ses arrières quand elle en avait besoin. Même quand il s’en va plusieurs jours à la suite, pour accomplir des tâches qu’elle n’est pas autorisée à connaître, comme cela lui arrive parfois, il revient. Elle a appris qu’il préfère les moyens détournés quand elle fonce droit au but, qu’il ne recule pas devant la confrontation mais qu’il est parfois trop enclin à prendre un autre chemin au lieu de se battre pour le bon. Elle a appris qu’il est aussi têtu qu’elle, et qu’il est le seul qui peut obtenir du café correct de la machine à café du FBI.

Elle raconte cela à Bodhi, en partie, tandis qu’il s’installe à son poste. Cassian est dans son bureau, mais il a salué Bodhi d’un sourire et d’une tape sur l’épaule avant de disparaître pour prendre un appel.

« Alors, tu l’apprécies ? » demande Bodhi. « Je veux dire, il avait l’air… compétent, tu sais. Avant. Et je lui suis reconnaissant, évidemment, de m’avoir sauvé et m’avoir obtenu cette place et tout. Mais est-ce que tu l’apprécies ? En tant que personne ? Même après - » Bodhi marque une pause, comme s’il pensait vouloir finir sa phrase là, mais poursuit. « Même après Eadu ? »

Jyn ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il n’y a pas pensé sous cet angle. Eadu semble remonter à une autre vie. « Je…

— Salle de briefing, » vient l’appel depuis le bureau de Cassian, et Bodhi sursaute. Jyn se contente de rire, et d’y aller.

///

Jyn n’apprécie pas Cassian, a-t-elle décidé, quarante-huit heures et une quinzaine d’hématomes plus tard, tandis qu’elle court à ses côtés le long d’un corridor. Elle a perdu Bodhi de vue, mais il a intérêt d'être en train d’ouvrir la porte comme il a dit qu’il le ferait, parce que sinon Cassian et elle se feront épingler dans ce dédale sans fin par les hommes armés qui travaillent pour les blanchisseurs d’argent de la semaine. Elle n’apprécie pas Cassian, parce qu’apprécier Cassian impliquerait qu’elle apprécie de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations, ce qui n’est pas le cas.

Cassian s’arrête brusquement, s’agenouille pour tirer un autre flingue de sa botte.

« Cassian, qu’est-ce-

— Fonce ! » aboie-t-il, tout en visant avec soin. Le premier des hommes s’effondre. « Je vais les retenir. »

Jyn fait un pas, puis, « Non, » décide-t-elle, et elle tire par dessus l’épaule de Cassian.

« J’ai dit-

— Je ne te laisse pas, » rétorque-t-elle, et elle a tout juste le temps de noter la confusion sur le visage de Cassian avant que la porte derrière eux coulisse et que Bodhi soit là avec ce qui semble être un fusil mitrailleur.

///

« Je te déteste, » dit-elle alors qu’ils se précipitent à l’arrière de la voiture et que Bodhi démarre en trombe.

« Moi aussi, » ajoute Bodhi.

Cassian ne lève pas les yeux de son téléphone, sur lequel il est probablement en train de faire son rapport, mais sa voix dégouline d’innocence. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » demande-t-il, et si Jyn en avait l’énergie, elle le frapperait pour ça. Comme ce n’est pas le cas, elle étend juste une jambe et lui colle un coup de pied avec autant de force qu’elle peut en rassembler, ce qui n’est pas beaucoup. Il lève les yeux alors, la regarde avec l’un de ses sourires éclairs. Elle lui sourit en réponse. Peut-être qu’elle ne le déteste pas.

///

Il aura fallu deux mois à Jyn pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis, quoique si on lui pose la question, elle s’en est rendue compte bien plus tôt et a juste attendu tout ce temps pour affronter Cassian. Mais elle a des circonstances atténuantes - comment est-elle censée savoir comment fonctionne le FBI ? Elle est en train de s’adapter. Elle tire encore sur sa laisse, ne dispose pas des ressources qu’elle aurait si chacun de ses mouvements n’était pas traqué. Mais rien de tout cela n’importe quand elle rentre un matin dans le bureau de Cassian et referme la porte avant même qu’il l’ait saluée.

« Oui ? » demande Cassian, en se détournant de son ordinateur. Il n’a pas l’air désarçonné, mais il n’en a jamais l’air.

Elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien, celui dans lequel elle s’assoit toujours quand elle est dans le bureau de Cassian, c’est à dire plus souvent qu’à son propre bureau.

« Tu n’es pas de la brigade financière, » annonce-t-elle. L’expression de Cassian ne change pas. Mais ça ne veut rien dire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande-t-il, ce qui n’est pas une dénégation.

« Je veux dire, que la moitié de nos missions n’ont qu’un lointain rapport avec le droit des affaires. Je veux dire que chaque fois qu’on effectue une mission, tu disparais pendant quelques minutes, et le jour suivant le Crime Organisé effectue un raid massif. Je veux dire que tu disparais pour des missions secrètes dont je suis sûre que seule Mothma est informée. Je veux dire que quel que soit le département pour lequel tu travailles, » elle se penche en avant, accusatrice. Elle est censée travailler avec lui. Elle est censée être tenue au courant, pas laissée dans le noir. « Ce n’est pas pour les cols blancs. »

Pour un long moment, il se contente de la dévisager, et elle peut presque voir son cerveau s’activer derrière ses yeux, même si elle ne sait pas ce qu’il pense. Elle ne le sait jamais, sauf qu’elle le sait, sauf qu’il est l’homme qui ne l’a jamais laissée tomber et qui la laisse faire son job sans questions et qui lui a donné un flingue et n’a jamais semblé se demander si elle lui tirerait dans le dos. Sauf qu’il est aussi l’homme qui allait tuer son père, peut-être à contrecœur mais sans regret, celui qui perd les arbres pour la forêt. Elle l’a vu mentir, impassible, et s’éloigner après coup sans sourciller. Elle sait qu’il en est capable.

« Je suis un col blanc, entre deux, » dit-il, et Jyn n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle avait cessé de respirer. 

« Et le reste du temps ? »

Le regard de Cassian va jusqu’à la porte, puis la fenêtre, puis revient sur elle. « Le reste du temps, je suis ce dont on a besoin, » répond-il. « Il y a des choses, qui doivent être faites, que le gouvernement ne peut pas être vu en train de faire. C’est ce que je fais.

— Alors ces missions -

— Certaines étaient bien pour la brigade financière. » Cassian hausse les épaules. Il n’a pas détourné le regard, mais ses deux mains sont sur la table, bien en vue. « Les autres, eh bien. On apprend des choses. » Il ne cille pas. « Parfois des gens meurent, durant des raids. C’est regrettable, mais ça arrive. 

— Et je - » Elle se lève, il faut qu’elle fasse les cent pas, qu’elle bouge. « Et tu t’es servi de moi ? » demande-t-elle, en se tournant pour lui faire à nouveau face. « Sans me le dire ? Juste - comme ça ? » Elle recommence à marcher. « Et tous les autres, est-ce qu’ils savent ? Que tu as menti, durant tout ce temps -

— Jyn. » Son nom est une déclaration dans sa bouche, comme il l’avait été autrefois dans celle de son père. Elle n’a pas d’autre choix que de le regarder. « Si quiconque - la presse, l’Empire, n’importe qui - découvre ce que l’on fait, le bureau me reniera immédiatement, et je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour passer en procès. » Ses mains sont toujours sur la table, le feu couve derrière ses yeux. « Personne ne sait.

— Mais - Bodhi. Kay.

— Kay - » La douleur traverse son visage, celle que son ancien partenaire évoque à chaque fois. « Kay savait. Bodhi aussi. Je crois qu’il a dit qu’il voulait accomplir des choses, ne pas être enchaîné par la bureaucratie.

— Mais pas moi.

— Pas toi. » Cassian acquiesce. « Mothma pensait que ce serait trop risqué.

— Et toi ? » Bien sûr qu’il ne lui dirait rien, bien sûr qu’il ne la placerait pas au dessus de ses précieux ordres. Sa main se referme en un poing. S’il n’y avait pas la table entre deux, elle le frapperait bien, en plein sur sa bouche parfaite. Quand il hésite, elle rit, sans aucune trace de gaieté. « J’ai failli mourir pour toi et ta précieuse cause ! Contente de voir que ça -

— Je- » Il y a quelque chose d’autre sur son visage, une émotion qu’elle n’est pas sûre d’y avoir déjà vue, une distorsion dans son regard. Quelque chose qui lui rappelle son père. « Je n’étais pas sûr que tu voudrais savoir. Ce que je fais... » Il secoue la tête. « Ce n’est pas quelque chose en quoi on peut croire. Ce n’est pas, oh, » et il dit quelques mots en espagnol, secoue à nouveau la tête. Elle ne l’a jamais vu à court de mots comme ça. Même s’il n’est pas bavard, il a toujours quelque chose à dire, sait toujours quel mensonge raconter. « Ce n’est pas une noble cause, disons. Pas le combat pour lequel tu nous as rejoints. Je voulais - Je voulais que tu continues à y croire. »

Son poing cesse de la démanger, au moins. C’est toujours de la connerie, et peut-être une bête justification, elle sait qu’il peut justifier n’importe quoi, mais - mais au moins ce n’est pas simplement une connerie du genre “je-suivais-les-ordres”. Et il y a une part d’elle, une part élusive qu’elle a tenté de nier, qui est heureuse qu’il se soucie d’elle. Qu’il ait voulu qu’elle pense du bien de lui.

«Je préférerais savoir. » Elle abat les mains sur son bureau, pour se pencher en avant et le toiser du regard. Elle est plus grande que lui, sous cet angle. Elle aime bien ça. « À titre d’information, je préférerais toujours savoir.

— C’est noté.

— Tu as d’autres secrets ? » demande-t-elle. « D’autres ordres intimement liés à moi que tu m’as cachés ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde, puis, « Non, je crois que c’est tout. » Elle le fusille du regard un moment de plus, mais son visage est innocent. Ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait voir la différence, de toute façon. Elle n’a jamais rencontré de meilleur menteur.

« Bien. » Elle se redresse brusquement, se détourne pour quitter la pièce. Elle peut sentir le regard de Cassian sur elle, tandis qu’elle s’en va.

Sa main est sur la poignée quand elle stoppe, se retourne. Cassian la regarde, une épaule très légèrement excentrée par rapport à sa pose carrée habituelle. « Je crois toujours. » Il fronce les sourcils. « En la cause. En ce que j’étais apparemment en train de faire. » Elle baisse les yeux vers ses mains, meurtries et calleuses. « Ce n’est pas non plus comme si j’avais les mains propres. Et c’est nécessaire. » Elle trouve tant bien que mal la force de sourire à Cassian, peut-être pas de tout son cœur, mais c’est assez. « Ils ne pourraient pas faire leur travail en pleine lumière sans nous, pas vrai ? »

Quelque chose comme de l’incrédulité se fait jour sur le visage de Cassian, et puis - et puis vient un sourire, lumineux et vrai et surpris de lui-même, comme toujours quand il sourit, et Jyn referme la porte là dessus.

///

C’est différent, une fois qu’elle sait. La façon dont ils sont traités dans les locaux semble plus logique : pas d’impolitesse, mais de la prudence, comme si l’on ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu’ils existent. Bodhi laisse échapper un soupir soulagé quand elle le lui dit, balbutie à quel point c’était difficile de lui mentir, tout occupé à traquer un téléphone portable pour leur dernière piste, ses mots se bousculant tandis que ses doigts se meuvent rapidement et sûrement sur le clavier. Mothma ne la regarde pas différemment, et Jyn se demande si Cassian lui a seulement dit qu’elle sait. Elle espère qu’il ne l’a pas fait. Elle espère que c’est un secret entre eux, dans l’équipe.

Elle ne le dit même pas à Baze et Chirrut, quand ils reviennent en ville, mais elle a la sensation qu’ils savent. Chirrut lui tend un bout de papier quand elle s’en va, et lui dit de le donner à Cassian. Elle ne pense pas que ce soit une carte de vœux.

///

« Tu as bientôt fini ? » demande Cassian, et Bodhi jure en ce que Jyn pense être de l’urdu, même si elle l’a aussi déjà entendu jurer en chinois, et peut-être en allemand parfois.

« Désolé, est-ce que mon piratage du coffre prend trop longtemps ? demande-t-il.

— Non, non, » rétorque Cassian. Un des gardes contourne prudemment le coin tandis qu’il parle ; les balles de Jyn et Cassian passent près de sa tête, et il se remet à l’abri. « C’est juste qu’on n’a peut-être que trente secondes avant que le reste des gardes n’arrive, et je n’ai pas de mitraillette cette fois, alors-

— Je vais aussi vite que je peux, » répond Bodhi, et Jyn roule des yeux en tirant sur la prochaine personne qui essaie de les viser.

« Va plus vite, » aboie Cassian, et Jyn est sur le point de lui dire quelque chose de désagréable quand elle entend d’autres bruits de pas. Merde. C’est Cassian qui jure cette fois, quelque chose en espagnol qui doit être plutôt mauvais parce que Cassian ne jure pas, d’habitude. « Jyn, est-ce que-

— Encore un chargeur, » dit-elle, et elle prend celui qu’il lui tend. « Ça ne sera toujours pas assez.

— Vous êtes très pessimistes, vous deux, on vous a jamais dit ça ? » demande Bodhi, toujours au travail. Cassian change légèrement de position, de manière à le couvrir un peu plus de son corps.

« Je préfère fatalistes, » lui dit Jyn. Les bruits de pas ont cessé, ce qui veut dire qu’ils se préparent à charger. Il n’y absolument aucune couverture ici. Évidemment que l’Empire ne va pas offrir de couverture dans le couloir menant à leur coffre, probablement exactement pour cette raison. 

Cassian lui jette un regard de côté, puis sa main est sur l’épaule de Jyn. Il ne dit rien, mais elle acquiesce tout de même. C’est un moment stupide pour penser au réconfort de son contact et à ce qu’il éveille en elle. Ou peut-être que c’est le meilleur moment, pour mourir en pensant à Cassian à ses côtés et à Bodhi au travail derrière elle. Si elle est honnête, elle avait toujours cru qu’elle mourrait seule.

« Allez, allez - quoi ? » le cri vient de derrière le coin, puis vient le tac-tac-tac d’une mitraillette, et les chocs de corps qui tombent. Cela semble durer une éternité, mais il ne s’écoule que quelques secondes - suffisamment pour que Bodhi pousse un cri de victoire étouffé et pour qu’un déclic se fasse entendre - puis c’est fini, et le silence retombe.

« Jyn, récupère les données, » ordonne Cassian, et il lève son arme, avance vers le coin silencieux. Jyn échange un regard avec Bodhi, puis Bodhi ouvre le coffre et Jyn emboîte le pas de Cassian. « J’ai dit-

— Bodhi s’en occupe, » l’informe-t-elle dans un murmure. Il grimace, comme s’il n’aurait pas dû s’attendre à autre chose, et - un bruit se fait entendre de l’autre côté, et il se fige.

« Vous avez fini ? » leur parvient une voix, et Jyn rit quand Baze se montre, un énorme flingue sur l’épaule.

« Sois patient. C’est un système compliqué, » ajoute Chirrut à ses côtés, tapant le sol de sa canne avec un air innocent, et Cassian hausse les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu’il n’est pas-

— Si, » ajoute Jyn avec un grand sourire, et elle baisse son arme. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Chirrut lui sourit gentiment. « J’ai eu le sentiment que vous auriez besoin d’aide.

— Quelqu’un a mentionné qu’ils avaient embauché plus de gardes ici, à la dernière minute, grommelle Baze. On savait que vous seriez pris.

— Ce qui revient à la même chose. 

— Sauf que ton explication est ridiculement mystique-

— Merci, » dit simplement Cassian, et il semble envisager de leur serrer la main ou quelque chose comme ça, mais l’air sinistre de Baze l’en dissuade heureusement.

« Okay, j’ai, » annonce Bodhi, qui les rejoint au pas de course. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Cassian se reprend, comme s’il venait de se souvenir de son rôle. « Jyn, tu restes à la queue. S’il y a quelqu’un derrière nous, crie, Baze peut s’en charger. Je prends la tête.

— Yes, sir, » grogne Baze, son fusil sur l’épaule. Chirrut lui tapote le bras en lui murmurant quelque chose.

« Je pourrais prendre la tête, » proteste Jyn, parce qu’elle vise aussi bien que Cassian et qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’être protégée. Cassian pose à nouveau une main sur son bras, alors elle le dévisage.

« Oui, » reconnaît-il, et son visage est proche, probablement pour qu’ils puissent parler doucement. Elle a l’envie incongrue, idiote, de lui écarter les cheveux de yeux. Il devrait vraiment les couper. Il est plus facile de se concentrer là-dessus que sur la façon dont il la regarde, celle qui semble dire plus qu’elle ne peut comprendre. « Mais j’ai besoin que tu surveilles nos arrières. 

— Oh, » marmonne-t-elle, et elle recule avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

///

C’est peut-être un cliché, mais ils doivent infiltrer un bal. Jyn se renfrogne devant son reflet, tandis qu’elle met les boucles d’oreilles scintillantes qui lui ont été prêtées pour la mission - Mothma lui a donné des instructions détaillées sur comment les rendre, suffisamment détaillées pour effrayer même Jyn. Elles ont l’air bizarres sur elle, de toute façon. Elle est faite pour porter des jeans et des t-shirts, des vêtements dans lesquels elle peut bouger. Pas cette robe élégante d’un bleu profond, qui est censée illuminer son teint. Elle se sent nue. Ce n’est pas une robe particulièrement osée, à vrai dire, mais ses épaules sont nues et le décolleté plus profond qu’elle n’en a l’habitude, la fente le long de sa jambe plus haute que sur tout ce qu’elle a jamais porté. Cela du moins rendra le combat plus facile, en cas de besoin.

Ce n’est pas comme si elle n’avait jamais rien porté d’élégant. Ça lui est arrivé, à l’occasion, parce que parfois c’est le moyen le plus simple d’entrer quelque part. Mais elle n’a jamais été comme les femmes chez Saw qui savait comment sourire et minauder et flirter et obtenir ce qu’elles voulaient des hommes (ou des femmes, parfois) ; elle a déjà couché mais ça a toujours été rapide et sans autre but qu’un plaisir réciproque. Cet… _étalage_ , n’est pas quelque chose qui lui va.

Elle enfile les talons, fait quelques pas pour tester son équilibre. Elle a réussi à obtenir du FBI qu’on lui donne des talons épais, mais elle aura tout de même besoin de s’en débarrasser si elle doit courir. Ou seulement bouger.

Le taxi la dépose au point de rendez-vous, le van d’où Bodhi va exercer sa surveillance. Comme d’habitude ils ne sont que tous les trois, quoiqu’elle soupçonne que Bodhi a Chirrut dans ses contacts d’urgence à ce stade.

« Okay, » annonce-t-elle, une fois que Bodhi a ouvert la portière pour la laisser entrer. « Je suis là, on peut y aller ?

— Prête à jouer les Cendrillons ? » demande Bodhi. Il lui sourit, de ce sourire facile qu’il a, pour la mettre de meilleure humeur. « Tu as l’air- ça te va bien, Jyn. »

Elle ne peut que sourire à cette sortie, même si elle sûre que ce n’est pas vrai. « Merci. » Ce n’est qu’alors qu’elle regarde derrière lui, en direction de Cassian. Cassian qui est, bien sûr, d’une beauté à couper le souffle dans son smoking, même s’il a l’air de se sentir un peu comme elle, comme s’il préférerait ne pas le porter du tout. Au moins lui peut porter un pantalon. Elle décide de se concentrer sur ça, plutôt que sur l’intensité de son regard, qui la parcourt de la tête aux pieds avant de se porter presque agressivement sur son visage. « Alors ? » demande-t-elle, et elle attend. Elle sait - non pas qu’elle ait vu Cassian avec des femmes, ou même des hommes, mais elle peut deviner - le genre de personne avec qui il sortirait. Des femmes à l’aise dans leur corps, qui pourraient porter une robe comme celle-ci et la mettre en valeur, le mettre en valeur en se tenant à ses côtés.

« Allons-y, » déclare-t-il, et il passe près d’elle pour être le premier à sauter hors du van. Il lui tend une main pour l’aider à sortir, qu’elle ignore, même si atterrir sur ses talons était une mauvaise idée. Les lèvres de Cassian se retroussent en un sourire.

///

« La prochaine fois, pas de talons, » annonce Jyn en se jetant sur le canapé, non loin de Bodhi affalé dans un fauteuil. Bruyamment, pour distraire du fait qu’elle examine les lieux, l’appartement de Cassian, pour la première fois. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle attendait, quand Cassian a dit qu’ils pouvaient venir parce qu’il était trop tôt et trop tard pour rentrer chez eux et qu’ils étaient tous bien trop couverts d’immondices pour ça. L’endroit ressemble beaucoup à son bureau - ordonné, confortable, et dénué de toute touche personnelle. C’est du moins le cas dans la salle de bains qu’elle a utilisée, et dans le salon où ils se trouvent maintenant. Il y a une chambre ; elle a envisagé d’en pousser la porte, mais a décidé de s’abstenir. Elle est assez fière de cette décision.

Près d’elle, Bodhi ricane. Il a l’air un peu ridicule dans un jogging de rechange de Cassian et un t-shirt qui ne sont clairement pas à sa taille. À dire vrai, elle ne vaut probablement pas mieux, flottant encore davantage dans ce que Cassian lui a prêté. Elle a de la chance qu’il n’ait pas la même carrure que Baze, ça serait embarrassant. Au moins les vêtements sont doux et chauds, et sentent bon. Et il n’y a ni robes ni talons. « Et on évitera les égouts. 

— Approuvé, » ajoute Cassian, venant de ce qu’elle suppose être la cuisine. Son regard passe de Bodhi à Jyn, et ses lèvres frémissent. « Je n’ai jamais eu l’impression d’être grand avant de vous rencontrer, tous les deux.

— Hey ! » proteste Bodhi, tandis que Jyn lui fait un doigt d’honneur. Peut-être est-ce le fait d’être chez lui, peut-être est-ce parce qu’il n’est plus dans ses vêtements élégants, mais Cassian semble un peu plus détendu, quand il prend la place à côté d’elle sur le canapé.

« Je ne porterai plus jamais de talons, » annonce encore Jyn, plus fort. Juste pour être sûre que tout le monde est au courant. Elle enfonce ses orteils dans le mollet de Cassian. Son bracelet racle contre le canapé. « Si vous essayez de m’en faire porter, je démonte ce bracelet et je fuis, je le jure.

— Noté. » Cassian baisse les yeux vers son pied, maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, puis détourne rapidement le regard. « Plus de soirées pour nous.

— Et plus d’égouts, ajoute Bodhi. Comment est-ce que j’ai fini là ? J’étais censé être dans le van.

— C’est ta faute, pour avoir quitté le van.

— Ta faute, pour avoir eu besoin de moi, » dit Bodhi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. « J’aurais pu rester sec et sentir bon si tu n’avais pas eu besoin d’une distraction.

— Tu sens très bon maintenant.

— Je sens comme Cassian, » rétorque Bodhi. Il renifle son t-shirt. « Ce qui, bon. Je suppose qu’il sent bon.

— Merci beaucoup, » dit Cassian d’une voix traînante. Il a un petit sourire, en les regardant, alors même que Bodhi continue de se plaindre. 

« Je suis désolée pour la robe, » lui dit-elle. Ce qui, eh bien. Est presque vrai. Elle est désolée parce qu’elle coûtait probablement une blinde. « Est-ce que Mothma sera en colère après toi parce que je l’ai massacrée ? »

Cassian hausse les épaules. « Je lui dirai que c’était la robe ou l’information. Elle comprendra.

— Et j’ai sauvé les boucles d’oreille.

— Et tu as sauvé les boucles d’oreille, » acquiesce Cassian. Il change de position, se tasse un peu, et leurs épaules se touchent presque. Presque. Elles ne se touchent pas, même pas par l’épaisseur des sweatshirts, mais cela fait remonter un flash de la piste de danse, pendant le gala - le bras de Cassian autour de sa taille, la main de Cassian au bas de son dos, et la chaleur de son corps, à un cheveu du sien. « La robe était - too much, de toute façon.

— Too much ? »

Il lui sourit, et c’est peut-être parce qu’il ne porte pas un de ses costumes de travail, mais il a l’air moins rigide. « Ça te ressemble bien plus, d’être habillée comme ça.

— Et c’est une bonne chose ? » Elle n’arrive pas tout à fait à se débarrasser de cette image, lui avec une femme différente, grande et glamour et fatale.

Sa main bouge légèrement, comme s’il était sur le point de la toucher. « Oui, Jyn. C’est une bonne chose. »

///

Elle continue d’aller courir, souvent. Jusqu’à l’extrême limite de sa longe, jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse voir l’autre côté, cette bodega qui est comme toutes les autres bodegas, sauf qu’elle ne peut pas y aller. Elle regarde le monde au loin, où elle ne peut pas aller, l’extérieur de sa cage, et rêve d’en briser la serrure.

///

Kay se réveille un mardi. Jyn ne le sait que parce qu’elle est dans le bureau de Cassian quand il prend l’appel, à travailler au déchiffrage d’un dossier qu’ils ont acquis tandis que Cassian remplit de la paperasse. Elle voit son visage se figer pour un moment, puis s’illuminer comme s’il voyait le soleil pour la première fois, puis il sort du bureau en trombe avant même d’avoir raccroché avec un seul mot pour explication. Jyn et Bodhi finissent la paperasse que Cassian était censé remplir, ce dont il devrait leur être reconnaissant parce qu’elle déteste la paperasse plus que presque n’importe quoi, puis ils le suivent.

Cassian est dans la chaise à côté du lit de Kay quand ils arrivent, en train de se pencher pour entendre ce que dit l’autre homme. Son visage rayonne comme s’il ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire, et Jyn se souvient soudain d’elle-même à son chevet, des mois plus tôt. Avant qu’elle sache vraiment quoi que ce soit, seulement qu’elle avait besoin d’être là.

Elle s’arrête sur le seuil, et Bodhi manque de lui rentrer dedans. « Ça va ? lui demande-t-il.

— Ouais, c’est juste- Je vais texter Baze, » dit-elle en exhibant son téléphone. « Ils devraient être mis au courant.

— Ouais, » approuve lentement Bodhi. Elle est à peu près sûre qu’elle ne l’a pas trompé, même si elle ne sait pas exactement à quel sujet. « D’accord. Je vais dire à Cassian que c’est là que tu es partie.

— D’accord. Ouais. Je serai là dans une seconde, » dit-elle, et elle s’éloigne. Elle entend la voix de Bodhi, puis de Kay, puis de Cassian, tandis qu’elle descend le couloir, appuie la tête contre le mur. Elle est contente que Kay soit réveillé, qu’il se remette. Vraiment. Elle est contente que le meilleur ami de Cassian soit de retour. Elle s’était juste habituée à la façon dont étaient les choses.

Elle prend une grande inspiration, envoie un message à Baze parce qu’elle ne mentait pas là dessus, puis entre dans la chambre. Bodhi se tient debout au pied du lit, mais les trois hommes la regardent quand elle fait son entrée.

« Salut. » Elle lève une main, parce qu’elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire d’autre. « Contente que tu sois réveillé, Kay.

— Tu es toujours là, alors ? » demande Kay, et Cassian siffle quelque chose qui pourrait être son nom. « Quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu’on adoptait des criminels.

— Tu n’en étais pas un, de criminel ? » réplique Jyn. Elle s’avance de quelques pas, mais - normalement elle irait se placer à côté de Cassian, mais ça semble étrange. Alors elle reste près de Bodhi.

Kay émet un “mmm”, comme si elle avait marqué un point. « N’empêche, c’est par elle que tu me remplaces ? » demande-t-il à Cassian et Jyn déglutit et essaie de ne pas montrer qu’elle est blessée.

« Non, tu es irremplaçable, mon vieux, » assure Cassian et Kay opine et Jyn serre le poing dans sa poche.

///

Kay est remis sur pied et de retour en bien moins de temps qu’il n’aurait dû en prendre, d’après Jyn. Il a été dans le coma pendant des mois, il ne devrait pas avoir une longue convalescence ? Mais il est de retour, et de retour au bureau, presque en un clin d’œil.

« Pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps dans le bureau de Cassian ? » demande Kay à son premier jour, quand Jyn commence à suivre Cassian pour venir faire son travail dans son bureau, comme toujours. « Vous couchez ensemble ?

— Quoi ? » demande Jyn, tandis que Cassian glapit,

« Kay !

— Quoi ? » demande Kay, et Bodhi commence à émettre des bruits qui ressemblent fortement à un rire étouffé. Elle le fusille du regard, mais il est courbé devant son pc, alors elle ne peut pas voir son visage. Ça ne l’empêchera pas de le lui faire payer la prochaine fois qu’ils s’entraîneront ensemble. « J’ai observé ton attitude auprès des personnes qui t’attirent, par le passé. Tu es-

— Kay ! » aboie à nouveau Cassian. Jyn aimerait qu’il ait l’air embarrassé, lui aussi, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Il a juste l’air sévère. Peut-être même en colère. « Discrétion, tu te rappelles ?

— Oui. » Kay n’a pas l’air convaincu. « Je suis désolé. Je vais garder mes observations parfaitement exactes pour moi-même, à l’avenir.

— Juste - » Cassian secoue la tête. « Ne fais pas ça, Kay. Tu le sais.

— Très bien. » Kay renifle, et Cassian émet un bruit qui ressemble suspicieusement à un grognement, et se dirige vers son bureau.

Jyn trainaille, parce qu’elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher. « Et donc, ces personnes…

— Plus attirantes que toi, » l’informe immédiatement Kay, sans tact ni malice. « Mais jamais restées aussi longtemps.

— Pourquoi ? » demande Bodhi par dessus son écran. Il a toujours le visage froncé, comme s’il essayait de ne pas rire. « Tu t’intéresses au genre de femmes avec qui Cassian couche habituellement ?

— Je suis juste curieuse de savoir qui peut pénétrer cette carapace qu’il a, rétorque-t-elle.

— Mm-mm. » Bodhi ne semble pas convaincu. Elle se contente de lui jeter un regard noir, et prend ses papiers pour aller dans le bureau de Cassian. Lui au moins la laissera ignorer tout ça.

Mais il ne travaille pas, quand elle arrive, il est en train de fixer l’écran de son ordinateur, avec un air perdu dans le lointain qui se change en air contrit quand elle s’assoit. « Je suis désolé, pour Kay, dit-il immédiatement. S’il te met mal à l’aise, je peux-

— Ça va. »  Ça n’est pas vrai. Enfin si, Kay qui demande s’ils couchent ensemble, c’est - peu importe, elle peut le gérer. Ce qu’elle ne peut pas encaisser est comment, au briefing, Kay est allé s’asseoir à la droite de Cassian, là où elle était assise durant les derniers mois.

Cassian plisse les yeux. « Tu es sûre ? » demande-t-il, et Jyn se renfrogne.

« Ça va, » répète-t-elle, menaçante cette fois. Cassian pince les lèvres, mais laisse le silence s’installer tandis qu’ils se mettent au travail.

///

« Je ne peux pas simplement réparer du matos informatique, » marmonne Bodhi, quoique d’après le bruit qu’il fait, il s’est muni d’un tournevis et est occupé exactement à faire ça. Cassian ne peut pas répondre, parce qu’il parle avec sa source, un pâté de maisons plus loin. C’est trop loin au goût de Jyn ; si Bodhi parvient à extraire l’info du disque dur et qu’elle ne colle pas avec ce que l’informateur a dit et qu’il s’agit d’un piège, Jyn est trop éloignée pour un bon tir. C’est pourquoi elle a insisté pour se rendre au rendez-vous et avoir Cassian en renfort - il est meilleur sniper qu’elle - mais apparemment sa source se dérobera si ce n’est pas lui qui vient.

« Dépêche-toi, » dit-elle, et elle plisse les yeux en direction de l’homme qui parle à Cassian - un grand gaillard, probablement plus grand que lui d’une quinzaine de centimètres, qui se tasse pour lui parler, comme intimidé, et Jyn demanderait bien quelle est l’histoire derrière ça si elle n’était pas sûre que Cassian ne dira rien et que Kay la regardera comme si elle était idiote pour ne pas savoir. « Il faut que tu -

— Je sais, rétorque Bodhi. Bon sang, Jyn, je suis un docteur, pas un technicien !

— Tu n’es pas un -

— Tu as de la chance de t’adresser à Jyn, avec la similarité dans son nom, » dit Kay, et Jyn parvient à ne pas grimacer. « Et si tu... » Il continue de parler, mais Jyn a cessé d’écouter ce qu’il raconte. Elle ne pige pas non plus ce que Bodhi répond, parce que c’est tout en langage technique d’intello. De quoi qu’il s’agisse, ils ont l’air excités - ou du moins Bodhi, parce que Kay n’a jamais l’air de rien - et ils parlent l’un par dessus l’autre. Jyn essaie de les ignorer. La rencontre est presque terminée ; Cassian hoche la tête, apparemment satisfait. Il change légèrement sa posture - pas suffisamment pour trahir la position de Jyn ni même indiquer qu’elle est là, mais elle sait que c’est une question.

« Bodhi-

— On est- oh, merde, » dit Bodhi, et il n’en faut pas plus à Jyn, non plus qu’à Cassian, apparemment, parce qu’il a sorti son flingue et l’homme est à terre avec une balle dans la cuisse avant que le couteau tombe de sa main.

« Bien joué, Bodhi, » dit Cassian en regardant l’homme gémissant. Jyn range son arme. C’était une mission inutile, clairement. Ils n’ont même pas eu l’information dont ils avaient besoin.

« Merci, mais c’était surtout Kay. Je n’aurais jamais pensé à -

— C’était une simple déduction. » Elle ne peut pas en être sûre, à travers l’oreillette, mais Kay semble content de lui.

« C’était brillant, » renchérit Bodhi, et elle entend un bruit, comme s’il avait donné à Kay une tape dans le dos. Elle peut clairement entendre le sourire dans la voix de Bodhi, celui qu’il n’a que pour elle et Cassian et des fois Baze et Chirrut, que pour l’équipe. 

« Est-ce qu’on l’embarque, ou on s’occupe de lui ici ? » dit Jyn, interrompant les manifestations d’affection, la mine sombre alors qu’elle se presse le long de la rue jusqu’à Cassian.

« On a les caméras, » annonce Bodhi, et par “on” il veut apparemment dire lui et Kay, ils sont un duo maintenant. Jyn pince les lèvres. « Il n’y a personne aux environs. Le silencieux a fait son job, personne n’a rien remarqué. »

Cassian toise l’homme, l’air impassible. « On s’occupe de lui ici, alors, » dit-il, et l’homme écarquille les yeux.

« Cassian - » commence Jyn.

Il coule un regard dans sa direction, juste assez radouci pour lui assurer que tout ça n’est que pour la galerie. Puis il regarde l’homme à nouveau, et elle se rappelle alors à quel point il est dangereux. Elle met de côté toutes les réactions que cela pourrait susciter en elle, et s’avance à ses côtés, ignorant les voix de Bodhi et de Kay à son oreille.

///

Jyn ne s’enivre pas à la fête d’Halloween du bureau, parce qu’elle n’est pas stupide. Cependant elle se lâche un peu plus à l’after au bar d’en bas. Elle n’est pas la seule ; elle a vu Organa et Solo aligner shot pour shot, Skywalker et Antilles au milieu d’un genre de compétition venue de leur bled d’origine, même Mothma et Radisson en train de siroter quelque chose qui doit être du whisky.

Elle ne boit rien d’aussi classieux, mais l’équipe s’est lancée dans une sorte de challenge avec les pires boissons qu’ils peuvent commander, et ça lui flingue un peu la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que ? » demande Cassian en toussotant, quand il a fini la dernière concoction de Bodhi. « C’était quoi ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir, » lui dit Bodhi en riant. Il se laisse aller dans son siège, l’air paisible.

« Je sens de la vodka. Du gin. Quelque chose- »

Jyn interrompt Kay. « Vraiment, on ne veut pas savoir.

— Très bien. Vivez dans l’ignorance. » Il secoue la tête.

« À mon tour, » annonce Cassian en se levant de sa chaise. Jyn n’est pas vraiment ivre, mais ça lui servira d’excuse quant à pourquoi elle le regarde se frayer un chemin jusqu’au bar. Quand Bodhi a gagné le droit de choisir le thème de leurs costumes, elle a pensé que Firefly serait sympa - elle peut porter plein de cuir et ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements, plutôt qu’un costume trop moulant et révélateur. Mais elle avait sous-estimé à quel point le pantalon étroit et le ceinturon de Mal Reynolds siéraient à Cassian. C’est peut-être cliché de sa part, mais il y a quelque chose chez un homme portant un ceinturon bas sur les hanches…

« Tu mates, » déclare Bodhi. Il est vraiment ivre, et content de l’être. Son visage est rougi même à travers sa peau sombre, qui, d’une certaine façon, s’accorde avec sa chemise hawaïenne. « Je suis censé être ton mari, Mme Washburne. 

— Tu sais que je ne regarde pas la série, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, répond Jyn.

— Moi oui, » intervient Kay. Il est pas mal éméché lui aussi, on dirait que tout son corps se balance. « Zoé est mariée avec Wash, pas avec Mal. Wash est tout le temps jaloux. » Il baisse les yeux vers lui-même, sa chemise vaguement sacerdotale. « Book n’épouse jamais personne.

— Ce n’est pas nécessairement vrai, » argue Bodhi, et alors ils commencent à discuter de détails de scénario que Jyn ignore. Elle recommence plutôt à surveiller le bar. Solo et Organa se disputent maintenant, ce qui est suffisamment normal pour qu’elle le remarque à peine. Il y a un pari en cours dans le bureau pour savoir quand ils coucheront - elle a encore quelques semaines alors il est possible qu’elle s’avance et les interrompe si jamais ils se rapprochent trop. Cassian attend leurs commandes, appuyé contre le bar. Il est peut-être un peu saoul lui aussi, mais il est tout de même un îlot de calme au milieu de l’énergie chaotique du bar. Même maintenant, des mois après l’avoir rencontré, elle a cette même impression de lui, qu’il pourrait se fondre dans le décor d’une simple pensée. Qu’il cache des choses, derrière ce regard évaluateur.

Elle détourne son regard avant qu’il se retourne vers eux pour les rejoindre avec leurs boissons. Bodhi et Kay ne semblent pas remarquer qu’il est de retour, leur discussion est arrivée au stade des grands mouvements de bras et Bodhi est en train d’essayer de regarder quelque chose sur son téléphone.

« Qu’est-ce que-

— Quelque chose à propos de Firefly, je ne sais pas, » dit-elle à Cassian en secouant la tête. À cause des moulinets de bras provoqués par la dispute entre Kay et Bodhi, elle doit s’éloigner d’eux, et se retrouve pressée contre Cassian. Elle est peut-être plus ivre qu’elle ne le pensait, pour que ça la brûle autant. « Allez, laisse-moi essayer ton truc.

— Fais attention, c’est- » Jyn prend une gorgée, qu’elle recrache presque. Maintenant sa bouche et ses yeux et tout le reste brûlent aussi. « Épicé, » finit Cassian, avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

« Putain ? Mais qui boit ça ? »

Bodhi se saisit d’un verre, prend une gorgée. « Oh, c’est bon ! » dit-il à Cassian, dont le sourire ne fait que s’agrandir.

« Désolé, _güera_ , » dit Cassian, et il doit être au moins pompette s’il est enclin à la taquinerie. « C’est trop pour toi ? Tu déclares forfait ?

— Non. » Elle ne déclare pas forfait. Elle fait juste. Une pause, un petit moment, le temps de se remettre. Au moins elle a la gratification de voir le visage de Kay virer au rouge quand il goûte à son tour.

///

Toute l’équipe finit dans un seul taxi, principalement parce que Bodhi et Kay sont tous les deux trop saouls pour rentrer chez eux par leurs propres moyens, et que d’une façon ou d’une autre l’idée que Cassian et Jyn en prenne chacun un n’est même pas discutée. Ils déposent Kay à son appartement le premier, puis remettent Bodhi à sa colocataire qui lève les yeux au ciel devant ses marmonnements excités mais leur assure qu’elle prend le relais.

Puis ils se trouvent devant l’appartement de Jyn. « Bonne nuit, » dit Jyn en ouvrant la porte.

Dans le taxi, les yeux de Cassian brillent quand il la regarde. « Bonne nuit, Jyn, » lui dit-il. Son accent s’est fait plus marqué à chaque verre, chacun de ses mots se fait musique. 

« Est-ce que tu- » Elle n’est pas ivre, à peine plus qu’éméchée, mais elle a quand même l’impression de ne pas avoir les mots. Elle inspire. « Tu veux monter, prendre un café avant de rentrer à la maison ? » Elle sourit, pour alléger l’ambiance. « Histoire d’arriver au boulot sans gueule de bois demain.

— Je- _Sí_ , oui. » Il acquiesce. « Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, un café.

— Okay. » Il paye le chauffeur, ce qu’elle lui laisse faire simplement parce qu’il gagne nettement plus qu’elle, sort du taxi, la laisse le conduire à l’étage. Si elle était légèrement plus sobre, de moins bonne humeur, elle aurait peut-être honte de son petit studio qui contient à peine un lit, une table et un canapé, mais même si le regard de Cassian évalue les environs comme à l’accoutumée, elle n’y voit aucune trace de jugement quand elle se rend vers la cuisine. 

« Tu as parié sur quand pour Organa et Solo ? » demande-t-elle, en mettant l’eau à bouillir. Ça ne sera pas du super café, mais ça fera l’affaire.

« Le 3 septembre.

— Oh, tu t’es carrément planté.

— Je ne pense pas. » Quand elle se tourne vers lui, surprise, il est penché sur la table, les bras croisés. La pièce semble plus petite qu’elle ne devrait l’être. « C’est resté un secret, je pense. Peut-être pour eux-mêmes autant que pour n’importe qui. Mais ça s’est fait.

— Et tu le sais... ? »

Il se tapote la tempe. « Je vois des choses.

— Ouais, t’es un super-espion, je sais. » Elle s’appuie au comptoir, imitant sa pose. « Je prévois toujours de gagner.

— On verra. » Il y a quelque chose, dans la courbe de ses lèvres, la façon dont il penche la tête, confiant et sans arrogance, qui fait se demander à Jyn à propos de quoi d’autre il aurait la même attitude. Il est toujours si compétent. Est-ce qu’il toucherait quelqu’un avec cette même compétence ? Est-ce qu’il la toucherait-

L'eau bout et Jyn sursaute. Elle se retourne vers la machine à café avant de se laisser aller à rougir ou être embarrassée parce qu’elle fantasme sur Cassian.

Elle termine de faire le café, ajoute la crème qu’il prend avec le sien, puis lui tend une tasse. Il murmure un merci. Il y a juste assez de place pour tous les deux sur le canapé, mais cela suffit.

Il ne parlent pas, tandis qu’ils boivent leur café, mais ce n’est pas désagréable. Elle a toujours été capable de s’asseoir en silence avec Cassian. Ils sont tous les deux des personnes silencieuses, après tout, pas du genre à combler le vide avec des bavardages futiles. C’est pourquoi ils fonctionnent, en tant que partenaires.

Elle le regarde à la dérobée. Le tranchant de son profil, la rudesse de sa barbe, adoucis par la plénitude de ses lèvres, la façon dont ses cheveux lui retombent en bataille devant les yeux. Ça ne fait que quelques mois, mais ce visage est déjà devenu un point de repère, une chose à laquelle elle peut se fier. Elle s’est fiée à d’autres personnes avant, et ça n’a jamais marché. Elle n’est pas sûre non plus pour cette fois. Il pourrait partir, lui aussi. Décider que Kay fait un meilleur partenaire, qu’elle est trop imprévisible ou trop téméraire ou trop- quelque chose, et l’abandonner, comme tous les autres l’ont fait. L’arracher à tout ça, son bureau et sa chaise, et ce petit appartement et le sourire de Bodhi et son esprit acéré. Ou- peut-être pas. Elle n’a jamais connu quelqu’un comme Cassian avant. Il n’est pas son père ou sa mère, ni Saw, ni aucune des autres personnes qui sont déjà passées dans sa vie.

Il a les yeux rivés sur son café, mais il doit sentir qu’elle le regarde, parce qu’il relève la tête vers elle, lèvres retroussées en une question et un sourire tout à la fois.

Elle prend une seconde pour réfléchir. Puis elle cesse de réfléchir. « Cassian, » demande-t-elle avant tout, parce que c’est important. « Est-ce que tu es ivre ?

— Pas vraiment, non. » Il hausse les épaules. « Aucun Mexicain qui se respecte ne s’enivrerait à la tequila. C’est dans notre sang.

— D’accord. Très bien. » Elle pose son café. Il fait de même, confus et attentif - mais même lui est pris au dépourvu quand elle change de position, jetant une jambe par dessus les cuisses de Cassian pour se retrouver sur ses genoux, les mains sur le dossier du canapé derrière lui.

« Que - Jyn ? » Sa voix est rauque. Jyn sourit pour elle-même, satisfaite.

« Cassian, » répond-elle en écho, et ensuite, parce qu’il la regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, elle se penche vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se touchent à peine quand il la repousse, gentiment mais fermement. « Non, nous-

— Tu le veux, toi aussi. » Elle sait qu’elle a raison. Elle sait que ce n’est pas seulement elle. Sait comment il la regarde, comment il lui sourit, comment il effleure parfois son bras du bout des doigts, comme s’il souhaitait pouvoir s’y attarder. Elle sait ce que Kay a dit, ce sur quoi Bodhi plaisante. Elle sait qu’elle a raison. « Allez, Cass-

— Je ne peux pas, » dit-il encore, ce qui est stupide, alors Jyn remue sur ses genoux, ce qui le fait grogner doucement. « Jyn. » Son nom est tout un monde, elle veut l’entendre le prononcer comme ça, toujours.

« Nous le voulons tous les deux. C’est là depuis le début. C’est juste- J’en ai assez d’attendre.

— Je ne peux pas, » répète Cassian. Il est rigide sous elle, plaqué contre le canapé, comme s’il avait peur. « C’est-

— Allez, » dit-elle, et cette fois au lieu des lèvres elle embrasse le côté de sa mâchoire, pour avoir un aperçu du mordant de sa barbe. « De quoi as-tu peur ?

— Jyn » dit-il une troisième fois, en la repoussant à nouveau. Quand elle croise son regard, essayant de ne pas s’irriter du fait qu’il rende les choses si difficiles, il est ferme et sérieux et presque triste. « J’ai fait beaucoup de choses… dont je ne suis pas fier, pour ce job. Je ne veux pas que coucher avec toi soit l’une d’entre elles. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas ivre.

— Ce n’est pas- » Il ne détourne pas les yeux, l’a prise au piège de son regard. « Tu es mon informatrice.

— Alors tu refuses à cause d’une quelconque réglementation ? » Elle se moque, mais elle est blessée. Elle pensait qu’ils avaient dépassé ça. Qu’elle comptait plus pour lui que cela.

« Je refuse parce que j’ai une autorité presque totale sur toi, » répond Cassian, toujours avec fermeté. « Je ne suis pas - Je ne peux pas. Pas quand tu es liée à moi. Je suis peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais je ne serai pas ça.

— Ça n’a rien à voir avec ça.

— Bien sûr que si, » réplique Cassian, sa voix soudain plus acerbe qu’elle ne l’a entendue depuis longtemps. « Tu ne serais jamais restée sans cette chose à ta cheville.

— Je m’en moque, » dit-elle, sur un ton aussi sexy que possible.

« Pas moi. » Il pousse plus fort cette fois, et elle glisse en arrière, descend de ses genoux. Il est vraiment - il dit non. Il ne dit pas qu’il ne la veut pas, il dit non, à cause de son stupide - honneur, ou à cause des règles, peu importe. Il dit non, et maintenant elle a tout déballé et il sait et il dit non et il semble bien qu’elle n’est pas assez, pas assez pour qu’il la veuille, pas assez pour qu’il reste.

« Sors d’ici.

— Jyn. 

— Sors d’ici ! » crie-t-elle, et il se lève. Elle ne veut pas le regarder, veut cacher son humiliation, mais elle l’entend, le sent qui s’arrête devant la porte, et elle doit lever les yeux. Il a toujours cet air, qui n’exprime pas exactement la tristesse, le remords ou le désir, mais, d’une certaine façon, les trois à la fois.

« Je-

— Va-t-en ! » lui ordonne-t-elle, et il s’en va.

Elle remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et refuse de pleurer.

///

Elle ne va pas au bureau le jour suivant. Elle s’attend à moitié à une convocation, mais Cassian doit avoir au moins le bon sens de la laisser tranquille. Au lieu de ça, elle court - court et court et court, en cercles tout le long de son périmètre autorisé jusqu’à ce que ses jambes soient brûlantes et sa respiration laborieuse. Elle regarde de l’autre côté de la rue, cette putain de stupide bodega hors de portée, et baisse les yeux vers le bracelet à sa cheville.

Puis elle se détourne, et rentre à la maison.

///

Baze et Chirrut l’attendent devant la porte quand elle revient. Ils s’invitent à l’intérieur, se chamaillant tandis qu’elle se douche et s’habille, comme s’ils savaient qu’elle ne veut pas en parler, puis Baze réussit à contraindre son four à produire un repas décent.

Ce n’est qu’après, quand elle est rassasiée et réchauffée, que Chirrut parle. « C’est un homme bien.

— Je m’en fiche. » Saw aussi était un homme bien, son père aussi. Il y a des tas d’hommes bien qui ont jugé qu’elle n’était pas assez. Qui l’ont abandonnée, quand ils avaient plus pour la lier à eux que ce qu’elle et Cassian peuvent bien avoir.

« On peut te l’enlever, » dit Baze, et c’est une déclaration et une offre et une question. Elle regarde sa cheville.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle, et elle pense à ce que ça ferait de courir, libre.

///

Bodhi se montre après que Baze et Chirrut sont partis. Elle lui jette un regard noir en ouvrant la porte. « Il t’a envoyé ? » demande-t-elle. Elle n’a pas posé la question à ses amis, elle a depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre comment Chirrut a toujours une compréhension parfaite de la situation. Mais Bodhi -

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, à moins que ça ait à voir avec la mauvaise humeur de Cassian aujourd’hui. » Il soulève un pack de bières. « Contre la gueule de bois ? »

Elle hésite, puis le fait entrer. « Tu avais peur que je me sois enfuie. »

Bodhi pose le pack sur la table avant de répondre, clairement en train de réfléchir. « Je me suis dit que quelque chose était arrivé, et que tu avais peut-être fait quelque chose d’inconsidéré.

— Eh bien non. » Elle ne mentionne pas l’offre de Baze.

« Je suis content. » Bodhi lui sourit et trinque avec elle. Puis son expression se fait plus sérieuse. « Si jamais tu t’en vas- dis-moi au revoir d’abord, okay ? Je promets de ne rien dire jusqu’à ce que tu sois partie. »

Elle pousse un long soupir. « D’accord, » promet-elle. « Je peux faire ça. »

///

« Oh, Jyn est revenue, » dit Kay le lendemain quand elle fait son entrée. Elle pense qu’il a même l’air content. « Tu ne l’as pas faite fuir pour toujours, Cassian.

— J’en suis heureux. » Cassian la dévisage, sourcils froncés, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit là. Elle ne sait pas à quel point il pense qu’elle est faible, pour qu’une humiliation du genre la fasse se morfondre plus d’une journée, alors elle lui rend juste son regard, le met au défi de dire quelque chose.

Il n’en fait rien, lui offre juste un hochement de tête, comme une excuse. Elle se détourne. elle n’en veut pas.

Cassian ne demande rien de plus. « On est partis dans vingt minutes.

— Je serai là. »

Cette fois encore, Cassian n’hésite pas à lui confier une arme. Il ne doute pas de sa présence dans son dos. Il assume simplement qu’elle sera là, avec Bodhi derrière eux et Kay en surveillance depuis le van, et elle se rend compte qu’elle ne doute pas non plus de sa présence à lui.

///

Le bracelet l’irrite davantage, à mesure que l’hiver s’installe. Il y a une échauffourée dans le quartier de Hoth, qui voit survivre la plupart de l’unité Crime Organisé. Solo embrasse dramatiquement Organa pendant la fête organisée en célébration, et quand Skywalker demande ce qu’il se passe, Solo lui dit que ce n’est pas nouveau et que ça a commencé en septembre. Cassian prétend ne pas sourire tandis qu’ils collecte ses gains, et Jyn le fusille du regard pendant qu’il fait ses comptes. Connard.

///

Il n’y pas de coups de feu, cette fois. Ou du moins pas encore. Au lieu de ça, Jyn repousse un peu plus son chapeau sur sa tête et se force à ne pas toucher à l’encre qui sèche sur sa tempe. Près d’elle, Cassian a l’air parfaitement à l’aise dans son uniforme de l’Empire, mais à vrai dire, il a probablement déjà fait ça. Savoir que Kay, quelque part derrière eux, semble aussi mal à l’aise qu’elle, est un certain réconfort.

« La prochaine à droite, » dit Bodhi dans leurs oreilles.

Aucun d’eux ne fait plus que prendre le tournant indiqué. Ils croisent deux hommes porteurs de fusils sur le dos ; Cassian les salue de la tête quand leurs regards se croisent. Les hommes répondent de même, continuent leur route. Jyn déteste l’infiltration. Elle préférerait vraiment qu’ils puissent se frayer un chemin flingue au poing à chaque fois.

« Gauche, » dit Bodhi, et puis, « Oh, merde.

— Quoi ? marmonne Jyn.

— Ils ont remarqué que le garde est HS. Vous allez être repérés bientôt. »

Jyn jette un œil vers Cassian, mais il ne la regarde pas, il est en train de regarder Kay.

« Je sais, » dit Kay, et il secoue la tête, ajuste sa posture. « Un jour tu cesseras de m’emmener pour ce genre de choses, et je m’en réjouirai.

— Oui, mais ce n’est pas aujourd’hui, » répond Cassian, et il retire son chapeau, ébouriffe ses cheveux et tire sur son uniforme pour avoir l’air débraillé. « Jyn -

— Oui, j’ai pigé, » réplique-t-elle, et elle frotte son tatouage pour qu’il soit bien clair que ce n’est pas un vrai. Cassian tend son arme à Kay, qui le tient comme s’il n’était pas complètement sûr de ce qu’il doit en faire. Jyn fait de même, à contrecœur. « Si tu ne me le rends pas -

— Je sais comment faire, » rétorque Kay. « Il n’y a eu que 3% d’échecs dus à des contre-performances de ma part. Ce ne sera pas une de ces fois.

— Je ne connais pas les statistiques, mais-

— Allons-y, » les interrompt Cassian. Jyn pousse un soupir, et lève les mains pour que Kay commence à la pousser avec la crosse de son arme. Elle préfère vraiment être celle qui tient le flingue, pour sûr.

///

« On peut arranger quelque chose pour toi, si tu veux aller quelque part pour les fêtes, » dit Cassian. Ils sont dans la voiture, sur le retour d’une mission qui s’est assez bien passée - pas de coups de feu et tout le monde est en un seul morceau - quoique Kay continue de geindre qu’il s’est cogné l’orteil auprès de Bodhi, qui fait preuve d’une patience admirable. « Trouver un moyen de t’y amener.

— Je n’ai nulle part où aller. » Elle aurait pensé qu’il le savait. « Est-ce que tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ?

— Non.

— Tu as quelque part où aller ? » demande Bodhi, probablement pour ne plus avoir à écouter Kay. 

« Non. » Cassian se détourne, regarde par la fenêtre.

« Moi non plus, » avance Kay. « Mais je suppose que vous le saviez tous. »

Bodhi s’arrête à un feu rouge, et se tourne dans son siège pour les regarder. « D’accord, ouais, vous venez tous avec moi.

— Je-

— Est-ce que ça avait l’air d’une question ? » demande Bodhi, et Cassian capitule, l’air déboussolé. Jyn compatit.

///

Kay la coince à son poste. Elle n’est là que parce que Cassian est parti pour une de ses missions solo et qu’elle n’aime pas être seule dans son bureau, même si elle pourrait facilement en forcer la porte. C’est trop vide.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » demande-t-elle, après qu’il s’est attardé suffisamment longtemps pour lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Je voudrais déclarer une trêve.

— Une trêve ? » Elle sauvegarde le formulaire sur lequel elle travaillait, lève les yeux vers lui. N’importe comment, il sera toujours bien plus grand qu’elle, alors elle s’incline en arrière dans sa chaise de façon à au moins limiter les risques de torticolis.

« Je crois qu’il serait bon pour les rapports professionnels au sein de l’équipe que nous nous entendions, » dit Kay, comme s’il lisait un manuel. « Aussi une trêve est tout indiquée.

— Nous nous entendons.

— Tu es menacée par moi. » Jyn jette un coup d’œil alentour, mais Bodhi, fort heureusement, est sorti déjeuner, alors il n’y a qu’eux dans un coin de l’open space. « J’ai dérangé ta relation avec Cassian, comme tu as dérangé la mienne. Aucun de nous deux n’en est content. »

Elle hausse les épaules, mais elle pensait avoir mieux dissimulé tout ça. « On ne peut rien y faire.

— Non. Mais l’équipe connaît une hausse de 67% des chances de succès quand nous travaillons ensemble, alors nous devrions communiquer. » Il prend une inspiration, se raidit. Jyn attend. En dépit d’elle-même, elle est intriguée par ce qui va suivre. « Je respecte tes compétences, Jyn Erso. Tu es habile dans ton domaine. Et tu as rendu le travail ici bien plus agréable. Avoir plus de personnes avec qui s’associer rend le tout plus plaisant pour Cassian et moi-même.

— Plus de personnes ? » demande-t-elle, parce que c’est la partie du speech de Kay la plus facile à aborder.

« Les autres agents se méfient de nous. Ils se méfiaient encore plus, avant que Bodhi et toi ne commenciez. Nous sommes trop dangereux, et nous faisons les choses d’une façon qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Les gens en ont peur en général. » Kay ne semble pas perturbé par ce qu’il est en train de dire. « Pas toi. C’est mieux, depuis que tu es venue. » Kay opine pour lui-même, satisfait, comme il le fait quand il a réussi à débusquer une incongruité dans des données.

« Kay, » se force à dire Jyn. Elle peut faire un geste magnanime en retour. Elle ne peut pas laisser Kay faire mieux qu’elle, à tout le moins. « Je respecte tes compétences, moi aussi. Et j’essaierai de mieux m’entendre avec toi.

— Bien. » Kay ne sourit pas vraiment, mais ses épaules retombent un peu, moins tendues. « Je vais apprécier d’être ton ami, Jyn Erso. »

///

La famille de Bodhi est bruyante et ils sont tellement nombreux, que Jyn ne peut plus suivre qui est parent avec qui et comment. Ce n’est même pas vraiment une fête de Noël, leur a dit Bodhi, parce qu’aucun d’entre eux n’est chrétien, mais c’en est suffisamment proche pour qu’ils ne puissent pas y échapper, parce qu’apparemment, l’hiver est une période consacrée à la famille. Elle est reconnaissante pour l’invitation, vraiment, mais - même ses vagues souvenirs de Noël en famille ne comprennent qu’elle et ses parents. Chez Saw, c’était généralement les quelques personnes qui n’avaient pas de famille qui se bourraient la gueule toutes ensemble. Elle ne comprend pas ce chaos fou, bruyant et aimant. 

À tel point qu’elle est soulagée quand Cassian apparaît, et que ses yeux s’écarquillent, comme s’il était aussi surpris qu’elle. Bodhi le débarrasse du plat qu’il a apporté, et le conduit jusqu’à sa mère ; Jyn parvient à ne pas rire de l’expression de Cassian quand elle se passe de lui serrer la main pour l’étreindre carrément, en le remerciant abondamment pour le nouveau travail de son Bodhi.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour s’extirper de là, puis il se fraie rapidement un chemin jusqu’à Jyn. « Tu survis aux présentations ? » demande-t-elle en lui tendant un verre, parce qu’il a l’air d’en avoir besoin.

« Tout juste. » Son regard survole à nouveau l’assemblée, mais il n’y a ni la peur ni la confusion qu’elle sait afficher sur son visage quand elle fait de même. Si elle devait mettre un mot sur son expression, ce serait mélancolique.

« Ça va ? » lui demande-t-elle, en le frôlant de la hanche. Il s’ébroue, regarde le verre dans sa main. « Je ne suis jamais allée à ce genre de fêtes, moi non plus.

— Moi si. » Il hausse les épaules. « J’avais des Noëls comme ça, à une époque. »

Jyn ne sait que répondre à ça, alors elle ne dit rien. Cassian ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé, et elle peut respecter ça. Elle ne parle pas de son passé non plus.

Ils restent assis en silence encore un petit moment, jusqu’à ce que Bodhi vienne les chercher pour les larguer à une table avec Kay et une bande d’adolescents si fascinés par le fait qu’ils ont le droit de porter des armes que Jyn est à deux doigts d’attraper celle qu’elle est sûre que Cassian a sur lui pour leur tirer dessus, avant que la main de Cassian sur son bras la tranquillise.

Après, ils vont dans un bar, juste elle et Cassian et Bodhi et Kay, et Baze et Chirrut quittent l’endroit où ils pouvaient bien être pour venir les rejoindre. Bodhi s’excuse auprès de Cassian pour la façon dont sa tante le draguait, Kay rejoue l’incident en question pour Baze et Chirrut, et Jyn se laisse aller dans son siège et les regarde. Tous. Elle peut à peine se rappeler son enfance, un Noël passé avec ses parents. Mais ceci, c’est mieux que tout ce qu’elle peut se rappeler.

Baze détourne le regard de la reconstitution enthousiaste de Kay et croise le sien, lui offre un rapide - et inattendu - clin d’œil. Elle rit, et se lève pour une autre tournée. Le bracelet est toujours sensible autour de sa cheville, mais elle n’en souffre quasiment pas.

///

À peine un jour après leur retour, après le Nouvel An, Cassian part pour une autre de ses missions solo. Durant ce temps, Jyn est “prêtée” à un autre agent, ce qui est une telle indignité qu’elle se montre _probablement_ plus contrariante que d’habitude, parce qu’elle ne se prête à personne. Peu importe que ça ne soit que pour une semaine, comme le lui a dit Cassian avant de partir, avec l’un de de ses regards trop lourds et l’esquisse d’un geste, comme s’il voulait lui toucher la joue. Ça reste une semaine durant laquelle elle est prêtée, comme un nouveau jouet.

Pendant cette semaine, Jyn est de mauvaise humeur parce que le nouvel agent est un connard qui ne l’écoute pas et pense apparemment qu’avoir un criminel sous le coude signifie qu’il peut lui demander de crocheter des serrures et de casser la gueule à des gens. Il ne lui donne pas d’arme, et ne lui dit pas ce qu’il prévoit plus d’une étape à l’avance ; bien sûr elle réagit en reconstituant les détails de la mission par elle-même, et réalise que non seulement il est un connard, mais aussi incompétent, et sa stratégie trop prudente ne va simplement pas fonctionner. Elle suppose qu’elle ne connaît pas si bien le FBI, en dehors de Cassian et de Mothma, mais quand même - son plan n’a rien de l’intelligence inventive de Cassian. Pas même la compétence brutale des raids du Crime Organisé. Il est juste. Trop frileux, et stupide.

Mais Jyn joue tout de même le jeu, parce qu’elle ne veut pas lui gâcher son coup et être renvoyée en prison, sa vraie cage. Même si le périmètre restreint l’irrite davantage, avec cet idiot au bout de la laisse. Alors qu’elle ne se montre même pas utile. Mais Bodhi lui conseille de bien se conduire, en plaisantant à demi sur ce que Cassian s’attend à retrouver en rentrant, et elle sait qu’il a raison, alors elle tient la semaine.

Puis Cassian ne rentre pas. Le premier jour n’est rien, parfois les missions se prolongent, et cette sorte de missions en particulier est souvent imprévisible. Le deuxième jour, Bodhi commence à s’agiter et à bafouiller, même lorsqu’il dit des choses encourageantes sur le fait que Cassian est un dur à cuire qui peut se tirer de n’importe quelle situation. Le troisième jour, Kay - qui sait, lui, sur quoi porte la mission - commence à avoir l’air inquiet, et c’est alors que Jyn lance véritablement sa campagne pour déterminer ce que Cassian faisait et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l’emmener avec lui pour surveiller ses arrières. Mais Mothma est impénétrable, Kay ne veut pas répondre et Jyn n’a pas le cœur d’insister alors qu’il a l’air si soucieux, et même Chirrut se contente de secouer la tête, en disant que Cassian a disparu de sa vue, mais qu’il sait qu’il n’est pas à New York.

Jyn se met en rage, manque de tout détruire dans son appartement, court et court et court, quand elle n’est pas occupée à faire son stupide boulot pour cet idiot d’agent qui la garde enchaînée ici, quand elle devrait être là où est Cassian, où que ce soit.

Le douzième jour après le départ de Cassian, cinquième jour depuis qu’il est porté disparu, Jyn n’y tient plus. L’agent exige d’elle un nouveau round de reconnaissance, qu’elle se faufile une fois de plus sur le terrain pour repérer les mouvements des gardes, quoiqu’ils n’aient pas changé depuis les deux dernières semaines, et Jyn est coincée à mal faire un boulot sans intérêt tandis que Cassian est là dehors à faire qui sait quoi. Alors elle se glisse entre les gardes, et va à l’intérieur.

Quatorze jours après le départ de Cassian, elle est en réunion avec Mothma et l’agent, à le regarder fulminer et rager qu’elle est incontrôlable et un vrai boulet.

« Elle est imprévisible et imprudente et n’écoute rien de ce que je dis ! » glapit-il, et Jyn jette un coup d’œil à Mothma, qui ne laisse rien paraître.

« J’ai eu ce qu’on voulait, » fait-elle remarquer, quand l’agent fait une pause pour respirer. « En à peu près un mois de moins que ce qu’il vous aurait fallu.

— Mais vous vous y êtes _mal_ prise ! rétorque-t-il. Elle a désobéi à un ordre direct, à chaque fois, comment pouvons-nous lui faire confiance sur le terrain alors qu’elle n’est rien de plus qu’une vulgaire criminelle-

— Jyn suit les ordres quand ils sont bons, » entendent-ils soudain derrière eux, et Jyn est debout dans l’instant, parce que- Cassian est là, il s’est glissé par la porte à un moment ou un autre, avec un œil au beurre noir, dans un jean et un sweat-shirt trop larges qui lui donnent l’air d’un sans abri et il est là et vivant et un véritable idiot mélodramatique, qui a attendu le moment parfait pour intervenir, depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« Cassian ! » Jyn n’a pas pu se retenir. Son cœur bat comme pour rattraper le temps où Cassian était absent.

« Agent Andor, » dit Mothma, et quand Jyn la regarde elle aussi est en train de sourire, comme si elle ressentait un peu du soulagement qu’éprouve Jyn.

Cassian s’avance dans la pièce. Sa démarche semble assurée, mais il y a quelque chose dans la rigidité de son corps qui indique à Jyn qu’il ne tient debout que par la force de sa volonté. Il lui lance un regard, rien de plus, mais il s’y trouve un sourire, et Jyn a l’impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer. « Jyn a atteint l’objectif de la mission, en utilisant les tactiques les plus efficaces qui assureraient le moins de danger pour tous ceux impliqués et le moins de risques d’être découverts. C'est là une mission exemplaire, que vous lui avez donnée. À moins, bien sûr, que vous ne lui ayez demandé autre chose. Qui n’était pas, de fait, cette excellente stratégie. » Il fixe l’agent maintenant, de ce regard inébranlable qui, une fois, a manqué de faire fléchir Jyn. « De quel cas s’agit-il ? »

L’agent ne supporte son examen que l’espace de quelques secondes avant de jeter les bras en l’air. « Allez-vous faire foutre, Andor. Si elle se retourne contre vous, ce sera votre faute. » Il quitte le bureau en trombe. Mothma le regarde partir sans sourciller, puis se tourne vers Cassian. Jyn ne peut pas s’en empêcher, maintenant que l’enfoiré est parti : elle est au côté de Cassian, essayant de lui montrer au moins par ses actions qu’elle le rattrapera s’il vient à céder.

« Agent Andor, » dit Mothma, et ce sourire est là, de nouveau. « Vous avez inquiété de nombreuses personnes, ici. Avez-vous-

— C’est fait, » dit Cassian, et Mothma acquiesce. 

« Très bien. Nous ferons le débrief complet une fois que vous vous serez reposé. »

Cassian hoche la tête, et quitte la pièce. Jyn n’accorde pas un autre regard à Mothma avant de le rejoindre.

Il arrive jusqu’à son bureau, mais Jyn n’a même pas le temps de refermer la porte qu’il vacille.

« Cassian-

— Jyn, » souffle-t-il, et elle ne sait pas s’il s’est déplacé ou s’il est tombé et qu’elle s’est déplacée, elle, mais elle a les bras passés autour de lui et il lui rend son étreinte, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle le serre aussi fort qu’elle le peut sans lui faire mal. Son odeur est un peu étrange, et elle ne sait pas trop où ces fringues ont pu traîner, mais par dessous c’est bien Cassian, même s’il tremble un peu, même si elle le soutient peut-être plus qu’il ne voudrait l’admettre. C’est Cassian, sauf et de retour, là où il doit être.

« Toi, tu n’es plus autorisé à partir sans moi » ordonne-t-elle sans le lâcher.

« Nulle part ? » demande-t-il, un murmure dans son oreille. Ses doigts s’enroulent dans l’extrémité des mèches de Jyn, comme s’il ne pouvait pas croire à leur présence.

« Pas en mission, rectifie-t-elle. Nulle part où tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi pour couvrir tes arrières. » Elle tourne un peu la tête, pour étouffer les mots qui vont suivre. « Nulle part d’où tu pourrais ne pas revenir.

— Jyn, » murmure-t-il à nouveau, et personne ne dira jamais son nom de cette façon. « Je reviendrai toujours. »

Mais il ne peut pas en être sûr. D’autres lui ont dit ça, et ils se trompaient. Elle ne laissera pas Cassian se tromper.

« Cassian ! » C’est la voix de Bodhi, qui vient de la porte, puis, « Kay, Cassian est revenu ! » Puis il y a d’autres bras autour d’elle et apparemment ils font des câlins de groupe maintenant. Jyn rit, et relâche suffisamment son étreinte pour que Bodhi trouve sa place.

///

Elle rencontre Lando à un bar fréquenté par le FBI, ce qui est assez ironique. Mais elle est ici pour prendre un verre avec l’équipe après une longue, très longue semaine, et il l’approche au bar en lui disant « Impossible que vous soyez du FBI. »

Elle se tourne vers lui. Il est bel homme, et affiche l’impudence de celui qui le sait. « Pareil pour vous, » rétorque-t-elle, et il rit, d’un rire sonore et décontracté. C’est presque surprenant. Elle n’a pas fréquenté quelqu’un qui rit comme ça depuis un an.

« Je n’en suis pas, » accorde-t-il, et il désigne du pouce la table du Crime Organisé, où Skywalker semble jouer le médiateur dans une dispute bruyante entre Organa et Solo. « J’ai le malheur d’être ami avec eux. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je suis... » Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ici ? Elle n’en est pas sûre. « Je suis avec eux, » termine-t-elle, avec un signe de tête en direction de l’équipe. Elle n’a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Cassian les observe, mais elle ne veut pas voir son visage.

« Ils n’ont pas non plus l’air du FBI, » remarque-t-il, ce qui lui fait gagner des points pour sa franchise et ses dons d’observation. « Je m’appelle Lando. » Il lui tend une main.

« Jyn, » répond-elle, et elle lui prend la main. Elle est rude, calleuse. Celle d’un homme qui a fait des choses de sa vie.

« Jyn, » répète-t-il, comme pour goûter le nom. Ce n’est pas comme quand Cassian le dit, mais il a une voix agréable, et une belle bouche. « Alors, Jyn-pas-du-FBI, vous êtes bien trop charmante pour boire avec tous ces hommes. Prenez un verre avec moi plutôt ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil. « En quoi êtes vous différent ?

— Je suis bien plus amusant, » promet-il, et elle rit, mais repart vers sa table avec un numéro de téléphone. 

« Qui c’était ? » demande Bodhi quand elle se rasseoit. « Il te trouvait attirante, observe Kay. Il se tenait dix centimètres plus près de toi que la norme socialement acceptée, et regardait tes seins -

— Merci, Kay, » l’interrompt Jyn. « C’est un ami de Crime Organisé.

— Et ? demande Bodhi.

— Et j’ai un numéro de téléphone, » admet-elle. Bodhi pousse un cri excité, puis sort son téléphone. 

« Okay, nom ?

— Lando. »

Bodhi marmonne un hmm pensif. Elle est à peu près certaine qu’il est déjà en train de ratisser tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur cet homme, mais si Lando ne peut pas supporter cet examen, il ne vaut pas la peine qu’on l’appelle.

« Cassian, ton rythme cardiaque a accéléré, » dit Kay, et c’est alors seulement que Jyn se force à regarder Cassian. Il ne la regarde pas, les yeux rivés à sa bière.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » demande Jyn. Il a eu sa chance. Il aurait pu - ils auraient pu - il a eu la chance d’avoir le droit de dire quelque chose sur ce sujet, et il l’a refusée. Et n’a jamais rien dit de plus, pas après s’être effondré dans ses bras, pas après les regards qu’il lui lance parfois, comme si elle était la seule personne au monde. Il n’a rien dit, alors s’il essaie de dire quelque chose maintenant-

« Non, » dit Cassian, et il lève la tête, affichant ce qui est presque un sourire. « J’espère juste qu’il te mérite. »

Jyn ouvre la bouche. La referme. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a rien dit ? 

« Okay, on dirait qu’il est un informateur, comme Solo, » dit Bodhi. Kay se penche par dessus son épaule pour regarder sur son téléphone. « En un peu plus criminel. Oh, il est à la tête de la Cité des Nuages, ce complexe d’appartements où l’Empire a voulu s’installer il y a quelques mois, mais il travaille avec le CO depuis… Je ne lui trouve pas de fantasmes bizarres ou autre, Jyn, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème.

— Tu assumes qu’ _elle_ n’a pas de fantasmes bizarres, » fait remarquer Kay, et Bodhi émet un son approbateur.

Jyn secoue la tête. « Je ne vous dirai pas quand j’irai à ce rencard.

— Alors préviens Chirrut et Baze. » Ce n’est pas un ordre, pas tout à fait, mais ce n’est pas non plus une suggestion. Jyn lance un regard noir à Cassian, mais il le soutient avec aplomb. « Il a travaillé pour l’Empire non ? Alors tu préviens quelqu’un, comme ça si c’est un piège, on pourra t’en sortir. »

Jyn aimerait vraiment qu’il ait tort. « Très bien, se rend-elle. Mais pas de surveillance caméra, » dit-elle à Bodhi, qui porte une main à son cœur.

« Ai-je jamais... ?

— Oui, affirme Kay. Tu m’as suivi quand je n’ai pas voulu te dire que j’allais au ComicCon. Et quand Cassian a une mission dont tu n’as pas le droit de connaître les détails. Et tu as essayé de filer Chirrut cette fois là mais il-

— Chut ! » murmure Bodhi, en regardant tout autour de lui comme s’il y avait des micros partout, une possibilité que Jyn n’éliminerait pas totalement, connaissant Mothma.

« Est-ce que tu vas la laisser faire ça ? » demande Kay à Cassian, délaissant Bodhi.

« Il ne peut rien me _laisser_ faire, lâche Jyn.

— Il peut. Il pourrait raccourcir ta laisse. Ou dire que Lando est trop criminel pour que tu le fréquentes. Ou il pourrait -

— Jyn peut faire ce qu’elle veut, » l’interrompt Cassian. Et Jyn apprécie cela, vraiment. Mais les paroles de Kay sont un rappel de la cage dont elle ne peut s’ échapper.

///

Finalement, elle prévient effectivement Baze quand elle va à son rendez-vous - non pas parce que Cassian le lui a demandé, mais parce qu’il a raison et qu’elle ne va pas se montrer stupide. Mais il se trouve que cela n’était pas nécessaire - ils vont dans un restaurant italien bien à l’intérieur du rayon d’action de Jyn et Lando est amusant, rit promptement et avec aisance mais ne cille pas quand elle le teste en lui disant qui est son père. À la fin de la soirée, il est tout à fait prêt à la laisser prendre un taxi seule, mais ça fait vraiment longtemps alors elle l’invite chez elle, et ça se passe bien. Il est un amant généreux, le sexe est agréable et mutuellement satisfaisant. 

Il ne la regarde pas comme si elle était son monde. Il ne la touche pas avec cette pointe de désespoir qu’elle imaginait. Il ne dit pas son nom exactement comme elle le voudrait. Ils ne bougent pas ensemble comme s’ils étaient les deux moitiés d’un tout, si bien en accord qu’ils n’auraient pas besoin de mots. Mais c’est bon. C’est sympa. Ça comble un vide.

///

Bodhi pousse un long sifflement quand elle entre dans le bureau le jour suivant.

« Est-ce que tu-

— Je ne t’ai pas surveillée, ni par caméra ni autrement, dit Bodhi en levant les mains. Tu as juste l’air d’une femme qui a enfin couché.

— Tu as l’air moins tendue, approuve Kay.

— Oh, fermez-la, » leur dit-elle, mais la vérité est qu’elle est plus détendue, et peut-être pas aussi sèche qu’elle le voudrait.

Elle hésite avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Cassian, mais merde, elle n’a rien fait de mal. Cassian lève la tête quand elle entre.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

— C’était sympa, » dit-elle. Quelque chose traverse son visage, quelque chose de douloureux, mais ensuite il baisse à nouveau la tête et ne dit rien de plus.

///

Les choses sont les mêmes après ça, mais sont différentes. Le boulot est le même, l’équipe est toujours une machinerie bien huilée, qui fonctionne suffisamment bien pour que même Mothma y aille de son commentaire. Même en dehors du travail, ils passent plus de temps ensemble qu’il ne le faudrait, quoiqu’elle n’est pas sûre de voir à qui d’autre elle pourrait parler - qui d’autre pourrait comprendre. Mais tout est pareil, et Bodhi plaisante et Kay est un connard mais c’est le leur et Cassian a cet humour subtil et ce regard attentif. Sauf que - il y a quelque chose de différent, quelque chose dans la façon dont Cassian se comporte auprès d’elle, et elle sait que ce n’est pas son imagination parce que Chirrut aussi en fait la remarque, quand il vient avec eux un soir.

« Vous n’êtes pas en harmonie, » note-t-il, et Jyn lève les bras au ciel.

« C’est lui qui agit bizarrement ! »

Baze renâcle. « C’est toi qui couches avec un autre.

— Et en quoi cela devrait compter ? » demande Jyn. Elle récolte deux moues dédaigneuses, plutôt méritées. « Il n’a pas le droit de me battre froid pour ça. Il a dit non.

— Il est dans sa propre cage, dit Chirrut. Ne le juge pas trop durement pour ça.

— Il n’est pas tenu en laisse.

— Toutes les cages n’ont pas de barreaux. » Chirrut sourit. « Laisse-lui le temps.

— Je lui ai laissé le temps. Jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne à manquer, » rétorque Jyn. « Bon, on rentre maintenant, ou non ?

— Chaque chose en son temps, » lui dit Chirrut, et le rire de Jyn est parfaitement synchronisé avec celui de Baze.

///

Jyn n’est pas aisément surprise, mais elle se trouve tout de même prise au dépourvu quand elle arrive au boulot et qu’il y a un cupcake sur son bureau avec une bougie plantée dedans.

« Qu’est-ce-

— Tu es ici depuis un an, » lui dit Kay, comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Et elle ne l’avait pas su, pas vraiment. Elle n’est pas très portée sur les célébrations, les comptes à rebours. Même les anniversaires comptaient rarement, les fêtes passées avec ses parents sont des souvenirs flous ; chez Saw on se contentait d’une tape dans le dos, quand on y faisait seulement attention. Mais quand elle vérifie la date sur son téléphone, elle se rend compte que Kay a raison - il y a un an, elle est entrée dans une pièce sombre pour conclure un accord.

« Bodhi a décidé qu’on devrait fêter ça, » poursuit Kay, en regardant le cupcake comme s’il l’avait personnellement offensé. « J’ai pensé qu’on ne devrait faire ça que si on fêtait les dates d’arrivée de tout le monde, mais alors celle de Cassian poserait problème, alors on ne devrait fêter personne. Mais on n’a pas tenu compte de mon avis.

— Merci, Kay.

— Il est le seul à penser ainsi, » intervient Bodhi, en extirpant un briquet de sa poche. « Nous autres on voulait fêter ça. Ça fait un an que tu es là ! Ce qui veut dire qu’on forme une équipe depuis pratiquement aussi longtemps. C’est quelque chose qui se fête.

— En effet, » acquiesce Cassian, et Jyn avait à peine remarqué qu’il était ici, et pourtant il se tient là, appuyé contre le mur près de son bureau comme un an plus tôt dans cette pièce sombre. Sauf qu’il y a un sourire dans ses yeux cette fois, et qu’il n’a pas la posture d’un homme prêt à frapper, ou du moins pas plus que d’ordinaire. « Souffle la bougie, alors.

— Est-ce que c’est comme mon anniversaire ? » demande Jyn. Sa voix est égale, ce dont elle est heureuse. C’est - elle n’est pas sur le point de pleurer ou quoi, mais elle ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois que quelqu’un a fêté quoi que ce soit du genre avec elle. Baze et Chirrut étaient parfois dans les parages pour ces moments là, mais elle n’en a jamais fait une affaire et eux non plus. « Est-ce que je fais un vœu ?

— Les vœux ne sont pas nécessaires aux anniversaires, remarque Kay.

— Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, » lui dit Cassian, comme une promesse, comme si cela voulait dire plus, et elle ajuste sa posture pour sentir le bracelet à sa cheville.

« Nous créons nos propres traditions, approuve Bodhi. Maintenant, sérieusement, souffle la bougie avant que l’alarme incendie ne se déclenche. »

Elle rit, Cassian renâcle, Kay émet un “hmm” approbateur, et elle souffle.

« Puissions-nous en fêter bien d’autres ! » Bodhi applaudit. Jyn ne peut s’empêcher de rire à nouveau, devant le ridicule de la bougie solitaire, le cupcake, la façon dont les autres agents les évitent encore plus visiblement que d’habitude.

« Est-ce qu’on va aussi couper le cupcake en quatre ? » demande Kay, et Jyn résiste à la tentation d’en lécher toute la surface, rien que pour le contrarier. Au lieu de ça, elle leur en attribue gracieusement un bout à chacun, parce qu’ils lui ont offert un cupcake et qu’ils sont là avec elle. 

///

Ils font tous des cauchemars. Ils ont passé suffisamment de soirées en surveillance, de nuits cachés dans des planques, sans parler de celles où ils finissent tous dans le même appartement, trop épuisés pour aller plus loin, pour que Jyn sache ça. Habituellement Kay dort comme un mort, mais parfois il s’agite, marmonne qu’il ne veut pas, qu’il est différent maintenant. Bodhi hurle, assez fort pour réveiller les autres, même s’ils n’en parlent pas. Cassian ne hurle pas, mais les bruits étouffés qu’il fait sont presque pires, comme s’il s’était entraîné à ne pas crier. Quand il se réveille, il commence à faire les cent pas, où qu’ils soient, s’arrête devant chaque personne présente comme pour vérifier qu’ils sont vraiment là.

Jyn - elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle fait, exactement, mais elle sait qu’elle rêve de Krennic et de son regard froid, de feu, de la main de Saw tendue vers elle, de la main de son père retombant de sa joue. Elle rêve du corps de Bodhi, de Chirrut tournant ses yeux aveugles dans sa direction et disant qu’il ne sait pas qui elle est, de Baze qui la chasse d’une pièce. Elle rêve que Cassian tombe, qu’elle voit son dernier souffle le quitter. Elle rêve qu’il pose son couteau sur sa gorge, en lui disant que ce sont les ordres. Elle rêve de courir, courir, courir et tout laisser derrière elle.

Parfois, après un cauchemar, ils sont plus d’un à être éveillés. Ils restent alors assis en silence, même Kay, et regardent les autres dormir.

///

« Non.

— Quoi ?

— Non, » déclare Jyn. Elle a les bras croisés sur la poitrine, regarde Cassian en train de préparer ses affaires. « Non, tu n’iras pas seul.

— J’ai mon-

— Non. » Cette fois c’est Bodhi qui le dit, en apparaissant dans l’encadrement de la porte. « De toute façon si tu y vas je te piste.

— C’est une mission solo. J’apprécie que vous vous fassiez du souci, mais -

— Tes chances d’échec, de blessure ou de mort augmentent de 85% sans ton équipe, » ajoute Kay. Il prend place sur le seuil à côté de Bodhi. « On préférerait tous revoir ça à la baisse.

— Et c’est très gentil, mais-

— Cassian. » Il doit y avoir quelque chose, dans la voix de Jyn, parce qu’il la regarde cette fois. « Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le choix ? »

Il cille, comme surpris. « Ce n’est pas - une tâche plaisante. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez à supporter ça vous aussi.

— On ne te laissera pas le supporter tout seul, » lui dit Jyn, et un sourire confus illumine le visage de Cassian. Jyn ne détourne pas les yeux. Elle ne le laissera pas partir et ne pas revenir.

///

Lando propose une sortie à la plage, et Jyn doit répondre, « Je ne peux pas y aller.

— Pourquoi pas ? » demande Lando en s’étirant dans son lit. Ça lui va bien, d’être dans son lit.

« Mes limites. » Elle secoue un peu la jambe, pour faire cliqueter le bracelet. 

« Oh, ça craint. » Lando roule sur le côté pour lui faire face. « Comment tu supportes ça ? Je l’aurais bousillé et je me serais barré dans la première semaine, et tant pis pour les conséquences. »

Elle aurait pensé faire la même chose, autrefois. Avant l’Étoile de la Mort. Avant la volonté féroce de Bodhi et l’entêtement de Kay et Cassian - et Cassian, la façon dont il vit son combat, la foi qu’il transporte et la façon dont il l’a contaminée avec. 

« Ce n’est pas si mal, répond-elle. Et ce n’est pas pour toujours.

— Quoi, encore trois ans et demi ? » demande Lando en secouant la tête. « Ça revient au même. »

Jyn hausse les épaules. « Et peut-être que je partirai avant ça. Mais pour l’instant, ça me va. » 

Lando rit. « Tu as d’étranges priorités, Jyn Erso. » Il ne comprend pas. Bien sûr que non. Elle sait qui comprendrait.

« Ouais ? Eh bien. » Elle roule dans le lit, vient s’installer sur lui. « Je pense que tu vas aimer mes priorités, maintenant. »

///

« C’est la première fois en deux semaines que tu te fais tirer dessus, » remarque Kay dans leurs oreillettes. Jyn court trop vite pour rétorquer, mais elle lâche quelques mots de choix à son intention. « Je croyais qu’on visait un nouveau record. »

« Kay, » l’avertit Cassian, puis, « Jyn, si tu les emmènes un peu plus loin, j’ai une ligne de tir.

— Super, marmonne Jyn. J’adore jouer les appâts.

— Tu étais la seule assez petite pour-

— Je sais ! » Elle recule, évalue la trajectoire jusqu’à la fenêtre. Bodhi est silencieux, ce qui veut probablement dire que tout va bien pour lui ; il commence à bavarder quand il est anxieux. Tant que tout le monde est occupé à la prendre en chasse, il a le temps de faire son job. Les bruits de pas s’intensifient derrière elle, puis six types se trouvent face à elle, avec des armes massives. Elle incline la tête, lève son pistolet.

« T’es piégée, fillette, » gronde l’homme de tête, et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es dans la fenêtre, » lui dit Cassian. Les hommes arment leurs flingues.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas défier l’Empire !

— L’Empire s’effondre, » dit-elle, puis elle bondit, vers les tuyaux en haut du mur, et quand les coups de feu cessent de résonner les hommes sont à terre.

« Jyn ? demande Cassian.

— Je vais bien. » Elle continue de grimper. La fenêtre est l’issue la plus facile.

« Bodhi ?

— C’est fini. On y va.

— Très bien. Rendez- » Un autre coup de feu, et Jyn baisse les yeux pour voir que l’un des gardes avait bougé. « Rendez-vous au van, » continue Cassian. Jyn envisage de tirer la langue à l’homme au sol, mais décide qu’elle est au dessus de ça, et continue de grimper jusqu’à la fenêtre. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’elle est dehors qu’elle se rend compte qu’il ne lui est même pas venu à l’esprit que Cassian aurait pu rater son tir, ne pas tous les avoir. Aurait pu échouer à la protéger.

///

Ils finissent tous chez Cassian cette nuit, parce que l’appartement de Jyn est trop petit pour eux tous, la coloc de Bodhi ne les apprécie guère, Baze et Chirrut préfèrent garder leur logement secret et sécurisé, et Kay refuse de les laisser entrer chez lui après la fois où une lampe a été brisée par accident. Jyn préfère être chez Cassian, de toute façon ; ce qui lui paraissait impersonnel lui révèle maintenant bien des choses. Elle voit qu’il a choisi ses canapés pour leur confort, mais les a tous disposés de façon à ce que quiconque s’y assoit ait une bonne vue d’ensemble et un accès facile à la porte ou aux armes qu’il a sûrement cachées un peu partout. Elle a fouiné dans ses placards et vu qu’il a le thé favori de Bodhi en stock et les céréales qu’elle aime grignoter au milieu de la nuit.

« Alors, » demande Bodhi, après qu’il a fini de les régaler d’un compte-rendu animé de son dernier rencard, parce que d’une façon générale Bodhi ne trouve jamais personne qui l’apprécie mais ce type là l’appréciait peut-être un peu trop, suffisamment pour que Jyn et Cassian échangent un regard pendant l’histoire qui signifiait que Bodhi allait être contrôlé pour vérifier que personne ne le harcèle, « et toi, Cassian ? »

« Moi ? » Il y a toujours quelque chose d’étrange à voir Cassian hors de ses vêtements de travail, quand il a l’air - eh bien, adouci, en dépit de sa létalité. Là il porte un jean, et un sweat qui a l’air chaud, et Jyn est contente d’être dans le fauteuil plutôt qu’à côté de lui, comme ça elle n’est pas tenté de le toucher pour vérifier qu’il l’est vraiment.

« Mon éternelle quête de l’amour est vouée à l’échec, Jyn a Lando, et la romance n’est pas le truc de Kay. Alors qu’en est-il de toi ? » Bodhi lève sa tasse de thé à l’intention de Cassian. « Ne m’oblige pas à imiter ma mère pakistanaise, j’en suis capable. »

Jyn ne sait pas si elle veut regarder Cassian ou non quand il répond, alors elle le regarde. Cassian ne la regarde pas, seulement Bodhi. « Il n’y a personne.

— Personne ? » Bodhi ricane. « Allez, un gars avec ta gueule, un vrai héros du FBI en chair et en os - c’est irrésistible.

— Et quand est-ce que j’aurais le temps ? » Cassian secoue la tête. « Et après tout ce que j’ai fait ? Soit je mentirais à mon ou ma partenaire, ou il serait horrifié par moi et par ce que j’ai fait. Non, il n’y a personne. »

L’estomac de Jyn se noue. Elle n’est pas sûre d’être satisfaite. Elle ne veut pas que Cassian soit seul ou malheureux. Mais elle est vicieusement heureuse qu’il n’ait personne d’autre. Elle s’est habituée à la place de Kay dans sa vie, et elle sait que Bodhi et lui sont amis, à part elle, et c’est très bien. Mais personne d’autre ne le comprend.

« Il y a d’autres agents, suggère Bodhi. Skywalker est mignon, sous certains angles.

— Il est trop jeune, » intervient Jyn, tandis que Cassian dit, « Non, » avec cette fermeté qui indique qu’il en a vraiment terminé avec un sujet.

Jyn croise le regard interrogateur de Cassian avec assurance. Skywalker est trop jeune. Trop jeune, et trop idéaliste pour quelqu’un comme Cassian, qui vit sa vie de façon à ce que les gens comme Skywalker puissent garder leurs idéaux. Skywalker ne comprendrait pas l’attrait d’une vie passée dans les ombres.

« Très bien, très bien. Je ne parlerai pas de toi à ma mère, » concède Bodhi. « Mais Jyn, tu dirais quoi d’un double rencard ? Pour me protéger, la prochaine fois ?

— Je pense que ça serait difficile à expliquer, » répond Jyn. Même après tout ce temps, aucun d’entre eux n’a rencontré Lando. Elle n’est pas sûre d’en avoir envie.

« Je suis condamné à ne sortir qu’avec des mecs chelous, se morfond Bodhi.

— Je peux venir à tes rendez-vous, propose Kay. J’ai constaté que j’ai un taux de succès de 100% quand il s’agit d’effrayer les gens qui s’intéressent à Cassian.

— Je suis suffisamment désespéré pour envisager de te prendre au mot, » grogne Bodhi.

Plus tard cette nuit, quand Cassian les pousse vers la sortie, Jyn marque une pause. Elle est sur le seuil, mais - « Tu sais que je - que nous n’avons pas peur de toi, pas vrai ? » demande-t-elle avant qu’il puisse fermer la porte derrière elle. « Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l’as fait pour de bonnes raisons, parce que tu le devais. Je - nous le savons.

— Oui, » approuve-t-il, et quand il sourit c’est avec tristesse. Il recule, s’éloigne de la main qu’elle pensait lever pour le toucher. « Je sais. »

///

La porte claque dans son dos, et aussitôt Cassian s’en prend à elle. « Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? » demande-t-il, et elle n’est pas sûre de l’avoir déjà entendu aussi en colère.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était, quoi ? » Elle redresse le menton, ne flanche pas. Elle n’est pas en tort.

« Je t’ai dit de garder ta position et de couvrir notre retraite.

— Il y avait toute une aile du bâtiment que tu n’avais même pas considérée ! Les armes auraient tout aussi bien pu être là, il fallait que je fouille.

— Il fallait que tu fasses ce que je t’ai demandé. Si les armes n’avaient pas été dans le dépôt principal -

— Je les aurais trouvées ! C’était un mauvais plan, Cassian, et tu le sais. » Elle le fusille du regard, le défie de dire le contraire.

« Ce n’est pas le problème ! On comptait sur toi pour nous couvrir, et tu n’étais pas là. Si on n’avait pas eu de la chance…

— Bodhi va bien !

— Parce qu’on a eu de la chance ! La chance ne fait pas tout, _mensita_ , » rétorque-t-il. Ses mains sont crispées sur le bord de son siège, ses jointures blanches. Elle ressent la même chose. Elle est à deux doigts de le frapper. « Comment tu te sentirais si Bodhi s’était fait tuer parce que tu n’étais pas à ton poste ?

— Tu aurais pu t’en occuper. » Si elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour être là, elle ne l’aurait pas fait, est-ce qu’il ne comprend pas ?

« Pas si je pensais que tu le faisais ! » Il se lance dans une litanie en espagnol avant de reprendre en anglais. « Il y a des ordres auxquels tu peux désobéir, je m’en moque, parce qu’ils ne comptent pas. Il y a des fois où j’ai besoin que tu me dises que je suis imprudent. Mais quand il s’agit d’ordres tactiques sur lesquels repose l’équipe, tu obéis. »

Jyn s’agite, mal à l’aise. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dû être là. Peut-être - il y a encore des moments où elle oublie qu’elle fait partie d’une équipe.

Mais elle ne va pas dire ça, et elle déteste la culpabilité, et que Cassian aille se faire foutre, pour lui crier dessus comme ça. Elle n’est pas une enfant. Elle est sa partenaire. Et elle veut le blesser, lui aussi, qu’il se sente mal, et coupable. « Alors tu n’es vraiment fâché que pour ça ? »

Cassian ne réagit pas. « Pour quoi d’autre serais-je en colère ?

— Lando. Tu es juste jaloux, et tu te défoules-

— Bien sûr que je suis jaloux, » répond brusquement Cassian, avec force mouvements de mains. « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, bien sûr que je suis jaloux qu’il puisse être avec toi. Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec toi qui nous fait courir un risque à tous !

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai fait !

— Si. » Cassian prend une grande inspiration, se reprend jusqu’à être de nouveau impénétrable et Jyn a envie de hurler. « Ça s’est bien passé cette fois. Mais tu refais quelque chose comme ça, je te mets sur la touche.

— Quoi-

— Je suis sérieux. » Les yeux de Cassian croisent les siens, et elle y trouve cette assurance ferme qu’il fait ce qui est juste. Il avait cet air aussi, un moment avant de presque tirer sur son père. « Si tu dois faire courir des risques à d’autres, je ne peux pas te laisser sur le terrain.

— Va te faire foutre, » crache-t-elle, et elle fait demi-tour et quitte le bureau en trombe, sous les yeux effarés de Bodhi et l’air pensif de Kay, sort dans la ville, plus loin et encore plus loin jusqu’à être à la fin de son rayon d’action. Elle a une main sur son téléphone, le numéro de Baze prêt à être appelé. Elle pourrait partir. Elle pourrait partir et merde à Cassian et à ses ordres et à cet endroit. Merde à Cassian et à ses règles et à toutes ses conneries qui l’empêchent de faire le nécessaire. Saw avait raison, il savait. Il savait qu’au bout du compte ils vous laissaient tomber, une fois que vous cessiez de jouer selon leurs règles, et qu’il fallait les laisser tomber en premier.

Elle lève le pied. Un pas. Un pas, et elle en aura fini. Un pas. C’est tout. Un pas, et elle sera libre. Baze et Chirrut l’aideront à disparaître, et Lando l’aidera aussi, et elle sera partie, libre de courir et de faire ce qu’elle veut.

« Tu as dit que tu dirais au revoir. »

Elle se tourne, et Bodhi est là qui attend.

« Bodhi-

— Si tu partais. Tu as promis que tu dirais au revoir, d’abord. » Bodhi marche jusqu’à la ligne qu’eux seuls peuvent voir. « Est-ce que c’est un au revoir ?

— Je n’ai pas voulu risquer que tu sois blessé, » offre-t-elle. Ce n’est pas une réponse, et ils le savent.

« Je sais. Je veux dire, tu l’as fait quand même, mais ça a marché. » Bodhi hausse les épaules. « Je savais pour quoi je signais en rejoignant l’équipe.

— Cassian t’aurait tiré de là, n’importe comment.

— Il serait mort en essayant, ça c’est sûr. » Bodhi lui glisse un regard de côté. « Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

— Quoi ?

— Savoir que Cassian mourrait pour toi.

— Cassian mourrait pour n’importe quoi, si ça pouvait amener la chute de l’Empire.

— Ouais, parce que c’est moins effrayant. » Bodhi soupire. « Je pense que je ferais pareil, moi aussi. J’y étais prêt, quand j’ai déserté.

— Moi aussi. » Ils l’étaient tous. Ça avait été une surprise, quand elle avait fini par vivre.

« Je sais que ça craint pour toi, plus que pour nous autres. Que tu as ce bracelet aussi. Que toi et Cassian avez votre - truc, qui rend ça compliqué. 

— On a pas-

— Ouais, c’est ça. Je suis peut-être pas un super espion, mais je suis pas aveugle. » Bodhi secoue la tête. « Tu me manquerais, si tu étais partie. L’équipe ne serait pas pareille.

— Cassian a menacé de me mettre sur la touche.

— Il ne le ferait pas.

— Cassian pense ce qu’il dit.

— Cassian fait des menaces en l’air tout le temps. » Bodhi a un petit rire. « Il ment comme il respire.

— Pas à nous. » Jyn a l’impression que respirer est douloureux. « Pas à moi.

— Il avait peur, Jyn. » La voix de Bodhi est douce. Trop douce, trop compréhensive. « Peur quand on a été pris pour cible puis peur parce qu’il ne savait pas où tu étais. Peur qu’il y ait une autre raison pour laquelle tu n’étais pas là. » 

Là, Jyn est amenée à le regarder, parce qu’elle n’avait même pas pensé à ça. Il avait été en colère, pas effrayé - mais elle entre tous comprend la connexion. « Il a cru que j’étais à terre ?

— On l’a cru tous les deux, jusqu’à ce que tu nous contactes, » acquiesce Bodhi. Son visage est tendu, comme dans ses cauchemars. « Il avait peur, alors il a fait des menaces qu’il ne mettrait pas à exécution, pour te faire peur et que tu te tiennes à carreau. »

Ça… paraît sensé, en fait. Ça explique pourquoi Cassian, Cassian au sang froid, a pu exploser comme ça. Elle n’est pas sûre de ce qu’elle ferait si elle pensait que Cassian était mort, mais elle est sûre que ce serait sanglant. « Je n’ai pas pensé à ça.

— C’est pour ça que je suis là. Ton sympathique voisin, l’émotionnellement compétent spider-man. » Bodhi repousse cette tension, d’une façon qui devrait peut-être être inquiétante, puis il sourit, la vise du doigt comme d’un pistolet d’une façon qui la fait rire et recule, s’éloigne de la ligne.

Elle marque une pause, avant de se tourner pour repartir. « Est-ce qu’il a - est-ce que vous avez - pensé que j’avais fui ? »

Bodhi émet un petit “hmm”. « Lui, peut-être. » Ça la fait serrer les poings, tandis qu’elle jette un regard en arrière, vers l’autre côté de la rue.

« Je ne vous aurais pas abandonnés pour m’enfuir.

— Je pense que c’est moins ça, et plus... » Bodhi hausse les épaules, et cale une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille. « C’est plus qu’il compte les jours, jusqu’au moment où tu seras libre et tu partiras. Ça ne le surprendrait pas si tu partais plus tôt.

— Je…

— On sait tous combien tu détestes être mise en cage comme ça, lui dit gentiment Bodhi. Cassian plus encore, parce qu’il est celui qui détient la clé. »

Jyn déglutit. « Et toi ? demande-t-elle. Tu as pensé que j’étais partie ? »

Bodhi rit, et secoue la tête. « Non. Tu pourrais fuir sous le coup de la colère. Mais on te manquerait trop.

— Oh vraiment ? » rétorque-t-elle, et elle le laisse l’éloigner de sa limite. Elle ne se retourne pas.

///

Aussitôt qu’ils retournent au bureau, Jyn se rend tout droit dans celui de Cassian, et referme la porte. Cassian relève la tête en sursaut, et cette expression confuse, heureuse qu’il avait le jour après Halloween traverse son visage avant d’en être effacée.

« Tu as raison, je n’aurais pas dû partir comme ça sans vous dire où j’allais, » annonce-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise. « Mais tu n’as pas le droit de me crier dessus comme si j’étais une enfant. »

Cassian prend une seconde, avant d’acquiescer. « D’accord.

— Bien. » Puis, parce qu’elle ne peut pas lui promettre qu’elle ne s’enfuira pas, mais qu’elle en a envie - elle ne veut pas qu’il ait peur qu’elle le fasse - « Tu peux persuader la cafetière de me faire du vrai café ? »

Le sourire de Cassian frémit, et il se lève. Ils sont sur le seuil quand elle se souvient de la dernière chose qu’elle doit dire. « Et quand je t’ai accusé d’être jaloux, c’était hors de propos. Ça n’arrivera plus. »

Il soupire, et lève une main, comme s’il allait toucher son épaule, ou son visage, puis il la laisse retomber. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, Jyn, » dit-il simplement, mais il y a tellement plus sur son visage, dans sa voix. Ça résonne en elle, à travers elle. Pourquoi est-ce que Lando ne peut pas dire son nom de cette façon ? « S’il te rend heureuse, alors je suis heureux. »

_Tu me rendrais plus heureuse_. Elle ne le dit pas. Elle a déjà essayé, et il n’a rien dit qui indique un quelconque changement.

Le silence s’étire, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’éloigne finalement, et que Jyn reste là à le regarder aller vers la machine à café. Elle jurerait qu’elle peut sentir le fantôme de sa main sur sa joue.

///

« Tu veux rencontrer mon équipe ? » demande Jyn, et Lando hésite. Jyn se rend compte qu’elle n’est pas surprise. Elle pourrait même être soulagée. « Ouais, c’est ce que je pensais.

— Ce n’est pas que ce n’est pas agréable. » Lando s’incline, lui prend les mains. « Et tu es géniale. Mais au bout d’un moment, savoir que je ne suis qu’un remplacement pour quelqu’un que tu ne peux pas avoir, c’est trop.

— Ouais. » Jyn ne voit pas l’intérêt de nier, ou de protester. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait tort. « Je suis désolée.

— Ne le sois pas. » Lando se fend d’un large sourire. Ils vont lui manquer, ces sourires, même si ce n’étaient pas ceux qu’elle voulait. Puis il ajoute : « Ce n’est pas juste Andor, tu sais.

— Quoi ? » Elle ne voit pas de quoi d’autre il pourrait parler.

« Tu as peut-être dit que tu n’étais pas un agent, » dit Lando en lâchant ses mains, « Mais ce boulot, c’est ta vie. Tout le reste est secondaire. »

Elle a un mouvement de recul. « Ça doit être fait.

— Je ne dis pas que ce n’est pas le cas. » Il se lève. Elle le regarde enfiler sa veste. Lando est un mec bien. Un vaurien, certes, mais un mec bien. Une part d’elle aimerait pouvoir l’aimer. Une autre part sait qu’il n’est pas le genre dont elle a besoin, le genre d’homme à qui elle pourrait faire confiance pour rester. Pour revenir. Qui pourrait voir à travers elle et ne pas reculer. « Et si jamais tu as besoin de te tirer de là, passe-moi un coup de fil.

— Bien sûr. » Elle marque une pause. « Si jamais tu as besoin d’aide, ou que tu te trouves dans une mauvaise passe - appelle-moi.

— Oh ne t’inquiète pas, je le ferai, » répond-il, puis il est parti.

///

« Est-ce que tu veux te saouler ? demande Bodhi.

— Ça va.

— Voilà du chocolat, » dit Kay en poussant un Snickers sur son bureau. « C’est ce qu’on offre, après une rupture.

— Merci, mais ça va.

— Hé, je sais qu’on est pas super copines ou quoi, mais si tu veux - j’en connais un rayon sur les hommes comme Lando, dit Organa. Si tu veux en parler…

— Ça va, » dit Jyn, puis, parce que solidarité féminine et tout ça, même si le Crime Organisé récupère tout le crédit pour leur boulot, et parce qu’elle sait qu’Organa est dans une mauvaise passe - Solo s’est fait prendre quelques semaines plus tôt par un de ses anciens contacts criminels et ils n’ont aucune nouvelle depuis - elle ajoute, « Mais merci pour l’offre. » Organa lui sourit, d’un sourire mince et pincé.

« Je peux lui faire regretter, » offre Baze. Chirrut prend un air désapprobateur. Baze ne se rétracte pas.

« Ça va, leur dit-elle. Vraiment. »

Cassian se pointe à son appartement, pas très tard parce qu’ils sont sortis du boulot à une heure raisonnable pour une fois, et Jyn n’est pas sûre que ça n’ait pas été fait exprès. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il, et elle se demande s’il sait que tout ça est de sa faute. « De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— De rien, » dit Jyn, mais elle le laisse entrer. Cassian s’appuie au comptoir tandis qu’elle fait chauffer l’eau pour faire une théière du thé auquel Bodhi l’a rendue accro. Il prend toujours trop de place dans son appartement, il prend toujours trop de place dans son esprit. Il a toujours l’air d’avoir sa place ici, immobile et calme et trop sérieux, pour dissimuler sa flamme, toujours à deux doigts de disparaître.

Il ne détourne pas le regard, se contente d’attendre. Il attend après elle comme personne d’autre n’en est capable, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tourne et - « Je n’ai pas le cœur brisé - je n’ai jamais pensé que ça durerait avec Lando, pas vraiment. » Il hoche la tête. Elle est heureuse qu’il soit si bon à dissimuler ses émotions, elle ne sait pas ce qu’il ressent en cet instant et elle s’en fiche un peu. Elle a juste besoin qu’il l’écoute. « Je voudrais juste - Mes parents s’aimaient, tu sais ? Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose mais je me souviens de ça. Est-ce que c’est trop espérer ? Espérer quelque chose comme ça ? Même avec ce que nous faisons ?

— Non, » dit-il, un autre de ses mots qui pèse plus lourd que son sens.

« Tu devrais tout espérer, Jyn. Tu devrais l’obtenir. »

Les mots lui manquent, alors elle tend les bras, presque à tâtons, et Cassian la laisse l’attirer dans une étreinte, la laisse enfouir son visage contre son torse et absorber la stabilité qu’elle y trouve, la constance et la chaleur. Il n’a peut-être pas ce qu’elle voudrait, mais il est tout de même là, toujours là, en train de murmurer quelque chose en espagnol dans son oreille.

« Je ne pleure pas, marmonne-t-elle. Je ne suis même pas triste, vraiment.

— _Lo se,_ lui dit-il. _Lo se_. » Puis, plus doucement, si doucement qu’elle pense l’imaginer, « Juste, ne pars pas. Pas pour ça. Pas maintenant. »

///

Chirrut entre dans les bureaux du FBI et Jyn sait que le monde touche à sa fin. Puis Baze entre à sa suite, et elle en est convaincue.

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, bordel ? » demande-t-elle. Elle était en train d’essayer d’obtenir l’obéissance de la machine à café, alors elle est la première à les aborder.

Chirrut se tourne vers elle, tandis que Baze examine le reste des personnes présentes dans l’open space comme si elles allaient le mordre. « On a un tuyau.

— Oh. » Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’elle pensait jamais entendre. « Hum, ouais, je peux-

— Pour toi seulement, et ton équipe, continue Chirrut. Pas pour les autres, pas encore. »

Ça semble plus logique. « On monte, alors, » dit-elle, et elle les conduit à l’étage jusqu’au bureau de Cassian, Bodhi et Kay à leur suite.

Cassian n’a pas l’air surpris quand ils entrent, mais il n’a jamais l’air surpris. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Il y a des rumeurs, dit Chirrut, selon lesquelles l’Empire est en train de mettre sur pied une autre Étoile de la Mort. »

Le monde se dérobe sous les pieds de Jyn. Son père est mort pour ça. Elle a failli mourir pour ça. Ils ont tous failli mourir. Elle peut entendre le hoquet choqué, peiné de Bodhi, elle voit Kay vaciller comme s’il avait pris un coup.

Cassian se lève, et passe son flingue dans sa ceinture. « Alors on confirme, ou on dément.

— Est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas, tu sais. Demander à Mothma ? » demande Jyn. C’est une bouée de sauvetage, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Quelque chose pour empêcher le monde de tournoyer. Pour que les sacrifices ne soient pas vains.

Cassian est déjà en train d’attraper sa veste. « Je lui dirai en allant voir mes sources. » Il sourit, presque, même si ça n’atteint pas ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu ne m’as pas dit une fois qu’il y avait plus important que les ordres ? » Il regarde autour de lui. « Bodhi, Kay - voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver en ligne. Tenez-nous au courant. Chirrut, dites-leur où chercher. Jyn, tu viens avec moi. » Il désigne la porte de la tête. « Il n’y aura pas de nouveau Scarif.

— Non, » confirme Jyn, et le visage de Bodhi est décidé et Kay hoche la tête et Baze semble prêt à affronter le monde entier et Chirrut sourit comme s’il avait su que cela arriverait et qu’il était satisfait et préparé. « Il n’en est pas question. »

///

Cette fois, c’est Jyn qui se réveille dans le lit d’hôpital, et Cassian qui est assis à son chevet. « Que -

— On a gagné, » dit immédiatement Cassian. Elle se sent vaseuse, et Cassian en a l’air. « Mothma a eu le message, même si certains membres de l’équipe secondaire ont eu de mauvaises infos. Le Crime Organisé l’a neutralisée. »

Elle sourit, s’autorise à se détendre. Bien sûr. « Il y a eu une autre cérémonie de remise de médailles ?

— C’est demain. On peut être encore en maladie.

— Parfait. » Et - elle sait qu’il ne plaisanterait pas si les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes, mais - « Les autres ?

— Dans un meilleur état que toi. Baze et Chirrut se font discrets pour le moment, mais ils ont dit qu’ils reviendraient si tu les appelais. Bodhi a eu une vilaine commotion. Kay va bien.

— Et toi ?

— Sur pied. » Jyn lève les yeux au ciel. « Je vais bien. La balle m’a traversé. »

Ça ne devrait probablement pas être un soulagement qu’il se soit seulement fait tirer dessus, mais c’en est un tout de même. Elle n’a jamais signé pour un job facile. Elle se laisse aller dans son lit, laisse Cassian se pencher au dessus d’elle. Elle est plus épuisée qu’elle ne le pensait, ou les anesthésiques qu’on lui donne sont vraiment costauds. « Tu seras là ? demande-t-elle, alors qu’elle se sent dériver. Quand je me réveillerai ?

— Bien sûr, » dit-il, une main sur la sienne. Il ne lui vient pas à l’idée de douter de lui.

///

« Vous avez bien servi le département ces deux dernières années, » dit Mothma, et le regard de Jyn va d’elle à Cassian, qui les regarde, appuyé contre le mur, tout à fait comme il y a deux ans quand tout ceci a commencé. « Et lors de cette dernière escapade avec l’Étoile de la Mort vous avez fait montre d’un courage et d’un sens du devoir que tous mes agents n’ont pas.

— Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demande Jyn. Elle n’est pas sûre de savoir où veut en venir Mothma, ou pourquoi Cassian ne lui a donné aucun indice sur la teneur de cette réunion.

« Cela veut dire, » répond Mothma, puis elle sourit, et Jyn sait qu’il se passe quelque chose d’important, « que vous avez été pardonnée. » Jyn cille. Elle doit avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ?

— Vous êtes libre. J’ai l’autorisation du Président lui-même pour vous ôter le bracelet. Maintenant, si vous le souhaitez. »

Jyn fixe la Directrice, puis Cassian, qui lui fait un signe de tête d’encouragement.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça que je l’ai fait. »

Mothma se fend d’un large sourire à cette sortie. Jyn n’est pas convaincue que tout cela n’est pas un rêve dû à la fièvre. « C’est pour cela que ça arrive, » dit Mothma. 

Puis Cassian est devant elle, et il s’agenouille, ses mains sont autour du bracelet. Tout est- c’est trop, trop d’un coup, Cassian devant elle, qui sourit comme le bracelet tombe de sa jambe.

« Voilà, dit-il. Tu es libre. »

///

Elle marche. Personne ne la suit, et elle en est heureuse, elle a besoin de ce temps pour elle. Elle aime ces hommes qui l’attendent au bureau, mais c’est son moment. Sa bataille. 

Elle regarde droit devant elle, vers la bodega qui l’a narguée pendant deux ans. Ce coin de rue qui se trouve plus loin qu’elle n’avait le droit d’aller. Les barreaux de sa cage.

Une grande inspiration, et elle passe la limite. 

Il n’y a pas de fanfare. Personne ne se rend seulement compte de l’importance de ce geste. Mais elle prend une autre grande inspiration, et se met à courir.

///

Elle frappe à la porte de l’appartement de Cassian des heures plus tard. Elle est trempée de sueur de sa course, mais il l’a vue en pire état. En sang et mourante et couverte de la boue des égouts, et il est toujours là.

Quand il n’y a pas de réponse, elle frappe encore, plus fort.

« Qu’est-ce- » demande Cassian en ouvrant la porte - et il stoppe net, comme pris de court à sa vue. « Jyn ? » demande-t-il, comme témoin d’un miracle.

« Salut. » Elle passe devant lui. il y a une bouteille de bière sur la table, près d’une autre, vide. « Tu étais en train de boire ? »

Cassian ignore la question. Il a un genre de sourire en travers, un brin ironique. « C’est un au revoir, alors ?

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu es venue dire au revoir avant de partir ? » demande-t-il. Il est tendu comme elle ne l’a pas vu depuis les tout premiers jours, depuis avant Scarif, et ses mots sont mordants. « Je suis honoré. 

— Je - De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Normalement elle comprend Cassian mieux que n’importe qui, mais là elle n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il raconte.

« Tu es libre, Jyn. » Il agite une main. « Ta cage est ouverte. Va, enfuis-toi. Ne reste pas prisonnière ici, où tu n’as jamais voulu être. » Ce sourire en coin, à nouveau. « On s’en sortira. Ne t’en fais pas pour nous. Je m’en sors toujours. »

Elle le dévisage. Encore. Puis, « Espèce de sombre idiot, » marmonne-t-elle, et elle s’approche de lui pour lui faire proprement face. « Je ne m’en vais pas.

— Non ? » Il fronce les sourcils, elle ne lui a jamais vu l’air aussi confus.

« Non. Je n’ai pas pu. » Elle sourit cette fois, peut-être du même sourire. « Tu m’as liée. À toi et à l’équipe et à toutes les choses pour lesquelles tu m’as fait m’investir.

— Je n’ai rien fait de tout ça. » Il tend la main, mais se fige avant de la toucher. « Je n’ai rien voulu faire de tout ça. Tu es - tu es une nébuleuse, Jyn. Tu ne devrais pas être liée. Pas par quelqu’un comme moi.

— Tu es la première personne dans ma vie qui ne m’a jamais abandonnée. Dont je crois qu’elle ne le fera jamais. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et - rien à foutre de ses peurs, de tout le reste - Cassian la regarde comme s’il n’y avait qu’elle au monde. « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me sentir liée par cela ?

— Je-

— Je ne m’en vais pas, Cassian. Je ne te laisse pas, même si je ne suis plus en cage, et tu n’as plus aucun pouvoir sur moi que celui que je veux bien t’accorder. » Elle fait un pas en avant passe les bras autour de son cou. « Est-ce que tu me regretterais toujours ?

— Jyn, » souffle-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage comme un lever de soleil, et le mot vibre un moment à travers elle avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent et qu’elle ne pense plus à rien d’autre, ne ressente plus rien d’autre, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se fonde en lui et ne veuille plus jamais émerger.

///

Cassian semble penser qu’ils devraient arriver jusqu’au lit, mais Jyn attend ce moment depuis deux ans, depuis toute sa vie, et le lit est trop loin. Elle les laisse plutôt aller jusqu’au canapé, mais même cela est difficile, quand elle ne veut pas cesser d’embrasser Cassian, quand elle veut goûter à chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et sentir ses lèvres et le frottement de sa barbe sur tout son corps, quand il a les mains sous son t-shirt et qu’elles sont telles qu’elle les imaginait, rudes et douces à la fois.

« Jyn, » dit à nouveau Cassian, une fois qu’ils ont réglé le débat canapé ou lit, et qu’ils sont tombés de manière à ce qu’il soit sur le dos et elle à cheval sur ses hanches. Le simple son de son nom sur ses lèvres la fait frissonner, et ses yeux sur elle font naître le besoin de l’embrasser encore, et encore, et encore. 

Il n’est pas question d’attendre ; Jyn ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, et elle sait que Cassian n’aurait pas de problème à le lui dire s’il en avait besoin. Au lieu de ça elle le laisse se redresser suffisamment pour enlever son t-shirt, et à un moment ou un autre il lui a enlevé le sien parce qu’il est furtif comme ça.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils se trouvent aussi dévêtus l’un en présence de l’autre, la pudeur doit parfois être sacrifiée au bien de la mission. Ça ne l’a jamais dérangée avant. Mais elle sait qu’il ne l’a jamais regardée comme il le fait maintenant, comme si toute la passion qu’il dissimule habituellement avait été libérée et dirigée vers elle. Elle s’agite, un peu mal à l’aise. Elle sait qu’elle n’a pas, qu’elle n’est pas- et elle est toujours dans les vêtements qu’elle a portés pour le travail, rien d’élégant-

« Magnifique, » dit-il, les paumes de ses mains râpeuses sur l’estomac de Jyn, sur le coton de son soutien-gorge, puis dessous, ces belles mains habiles qui la font frémir et se trémousser et désirer. « Si belle. »

Jyn n’a rien à répondre à ça, n’a pas de mots et n’en a pas besoin, alors elle reporte son attention sur lui, parce qu’il est magnifique lui aussi, élancé et musclé et marqué de cicatrices. 

Elle presse les lèvres contre les cicatrices sur ses côtes, souvenirs de Scarif. Puis sur celles qu’elle ne connaît pas, coups de couteaux et impacts de balles et sillons irréguliers dont elle ne connaîtra peut-être jamais toute l’histoire, mais elle s’en moque, elle le connaît, lui, par dessous, et maintenant elle découvre les sons qu’il fait, les grognements sourds et les grondements en espagnol qu’elle prend pour des encouragements.

Ce n’est pas parfait ; avec le recul, le canapé était peut-être une mauvaise idée parce qu’il ne leur laisse pas assez de place et qu’il n’a, étonnamment, pas de préservatifs dans son salon, et ils sont tous les deux un peu hésitants et un peu désespérés d’une façon qui les rend maladroits. Mais rien de tout ça n’importe quand les doigts de Cassian sont en elle et qu’il la regarde jouir comme s’il était en train de l’apprendre dans le moindre détail, comme s’il déterminait ce qui serait le mieux pour la fois suivante, comme s’il voulait le faire encore et encore et encore et elle ne peut pas penser et elle n’en a pas besoin. Rien de tout ça n’importe quand il est enfin en elle et qu’ils bougent ensemble, gauchement au début mais trouvant vite un rythme parce qu’ils savent comment agir ensemble, et les doigts de Jyn s’enfoncent dans le dos de Cassian et il murmure dans son cou quelque chose qu’elle ne peut comprendre, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau d’une façon qui la fait se cambrer et gémir. Rien de tout ça n’importe parce que Cassian hoquette son nom quand il jouit, et si d’habitude c’est tout un monde maintenant c’est une galaxie, une prière et une promesse et un millier d’autres choses, et ce sont probablement ses doigts sur son clitoris qui l’amènent à l’orgasme mais c’est comme si ce mot en était la cause, son nom à elle dans sa bouche à lui en un écho qui ne semble pas s’arrêter.

///

Jyn promène les doigts sur le bord de la commode de Cassian. Sa chambre est aussi dépouillée et nette que le reste de son appartement ; en dehors des quelques touches de personnalité typiques des chambres à coucher, il n’y a rien qui ne pourrait être emmené et déménagé en coup de vent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu t’attendais à trouver ? » demande Cassian, et Jyn se retourne vers lui. Il est allongé sur le lit et la regarde, et si son expression est en partie cet air fier, cette languide satisfaction qu’affichent toujours les hommes après l’amour, il s’y trouve également une trace de méfiance. L’ensemble est superbe, tant le sourire félin que la disposition à passer à l’action.

« Je ne sais pas trop, » admet Jyn. 

« Les corps ne sont pas cachés ici. » Cassian la regarde droit dans les yeux, comme s’il essayait de la prévenir de quelque chose. C’est probablement le cas. « Et il y a des corps. »

Jyn le sait. Elle sait qu’il y a des corps et des secrets qu’il ne dira jamais, et qu’il pourrait dire la même chose d’elle. Elle sait pour les cauchemars et les regrets et les choses qu’il ne peut pas, ne se laisse pas regretter. Elle sait qu’elle aura envie de fuir parfois, que même maintenant cela l’effraie un peu, la profondeur de ce que ceci pourrait être, de ce que c’est déjà.

« Cacher les corps veut seulement dire qu’ils vont réapparaître. Les brûler est plus efficace, » dit-elle, ce qui tire un rire de Cassian, un qu’elle étouffe d’un baiser quand elle remonte dans le lit et s’installe à côté de lui. Sa peau est chaude et accueillante, et elle se blottit tout contre lui.

///

« À Jyn ! » décrète Bodhi, le verre levé. « Notre nouvelle consultante officielle.

— Une amélioration, par rapport au statut d’informatrice, » approuve Kay en trinquant avec lui.

« N’importe quoi serait une amélioration, ajoute Jyn. Désolée de prendre la voie légale, » dit-elle à Baze et Chirrut. 

« Tu n’allais jamais refuser cette voie, lui dit Chirrut, souriant. Tu étais faite pour de plus grandes choses qu’une vie de crime. »

Baze acquiesce. « Nous sommes fiers de toi, petite sœur, » grommelle-t-il, et Jyn détourne la tête pour que personne ne la voie en train de ne pas rougir du tout.

Cassian émet un “hmm” approbateur. Il est assis à côté d’elle dans le box, la touchant à peine à l’exception d’une main refermée sur la sienne, mais cela, et le sourire qu’il semble ne pas pouvoir contenir quand il la regarde, suffit.

« Vous savez, » remarque Bodhi, la ramenant vers la conversation dont elle n’est plus l’unique sujet, « on n’a toujours pas de vrai nom pour l’équipe. On n’est pas vraiment de la brigade financière, on a arrêté de faire semblant depuis un bail. Il nous faut quelque chose qui fasse le poids face au Crime Organisé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? » demande Cassian, et Bodhi pince les lèvres, réfléchit.

« On a un droit de veto, » ajoute Jyn en avertissement, et Bodhi lui lance un regard noir.

« Ce sera quelque chose de bon.

— Techniquement, la Directrice doit approuver tout indicatif, » fait remarquer Cassian, qui reçoit le coude de Jyn dans les côtes pour la peine.

///

Les coups de feu se font entendre par intermittence, ce qui signifie qu’elle a des professionnels à ses trousses. Ce qui est… super. Vraiment. Jyn continue de courir. Il faut juste qu’elle arrive au bout de ce couloir, qu’elle arrive à cette fenêtre avec l’escalier de secours.

Elle ne s’embête pas à stopper, baisse juste la tête, couvre son visage des manches de son blouson de cuir, et se jette contre la fenêtre qui se brise. Elle roule, repliée en boule, mais elle a mal calculé, continue de rouler vers le bord-

Puis il y a une main sur son bras qui la stoppe, et le sifflement des balles auprès d’elle.

« Okay ? » demande Cassian, et elle acquiesce et riposte par dessus son épaule, vers l’un des gardes qui doit avoir pris de l’avance sur ses collègues.

« Allons-y, » dit-elle, et elle abaisse l’échelle d’un coup de pied. « Tu as des nouvelles-

— Tu es la dernière. » Cassian lui fait signe de commencer à descendre, avant de la suivre. « J’ai conduit Bodhi jusqu’aux serveurs, il est dans le van avec Kay. » Elle ne sourit pas, parce qu’ils sont encore sur l’échelle et que les gardes sont probablement en train de se regrouper et les attendront peut-être en bas, mais elle le pourrait. Pour cet homme qui revient toujours, toujours la chercher, qui l’a liée à lui par des liens que même elle n’a pas envie de défaire.

Elle allume sa radio. « Rogue One, dit-elle à l’équipe. On rentre à la maison. »


End file.
